Beneath These Scars
by pyrohazard89
Summary: Things are never as simple as they seem, especially to someone whose world is turned right side up. Where smiles have to be fought for and scars only run skin deep, but true horrors lie beneath. HanakoXOC. Rated M for language, adult themes. I ONLY OWN OC, 4leafstudios own characters for KS.
1. Chapter 1: Whole New World

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 1**

*CLACK*

**So, this is the place then?**

*CLACK*

**Doesn't look too bad, not that I had too much experience with private schools.**

*CLACK*

Nor with missing a leg either for that matter.

I look at the high school. Yamaku. The word fumbles out my mouth with some difficulty, but I attribute that more to my nervousness rather than my lack of language skills. Being a Canadian who can speak Japanese fairly well has earned a few raised eyebrows, but I always found the language interesting. That, and I hated french.

I look around, not sure what to think. The grounds are lush and green with near end-of-spring air. It feels more like a park than a school. It feels fresh though, better than the old wooden chairs and cracked sidewalks of my old high school. The school itself looks more like some old university than your run-pf-the-mill high school. I heard though that lots of old schools look like that, with grand white arch ways and worn brick walls and big metal gates. I guess it's true no matter which country you're from.

I walk up the stairs, my cane clacking along the ground as I stabilize my weight with it. I still haven't gotten used to the prosthetic leg the doctors had provided, hence my cane. You would think all the stabilizers and light-weight metals would make it easier to get used to, but in the end it may as well just be a pirate peg-leg for all the help it seems to do. I guess it's better than a wheelchair. I may have been relaxed and possibly lazy before the accident, but the idea of being bound to something as big as a chair just to move in my own house still bothers me.

I grimace as I remind myself of the accident. 5 months ago, a drunk driver T-boned my car while I was on my way to the movies. Me and my best friend. Car smashed us doing 100 kph, according to the police report. Smashed straight into the passenger's side. More than twice the legal alcohol limit in his blood. They found me in the passenger's seat, my right leg completely shattered beyond all repair from the force of the crash, the rest of my body bruised and scarred with a few broken ribs to top it off. My friend was not as lucky. Fate seemed to think it prudent for her to leaning over to retrieve a dropped cell phone just as the drunk driver hit us. The air bag deployed with enough force to snap her neck. If I'm glad for anything that day, it's that it was quick and possibly painless for her.

I spent the next 2 months in the hospital. Bone fragments littered throughout my leg. In the end, the doctors agreed that there was not enough bone to heal properly, and gave me and my parents a choice in whether to keep the leg or not. Keeping it would mean trying to remove every last bit of broken bone and using special metals as an alternative, but the muscle damage was extensive and I would have no control over it. The shattered bones also proved a problem, as there were so many pieces it would take several surgeries to remove them, and chances were that the smaller pieces could cause serious infection before they were found. In the end I decided the leg was too much trouble. The surgery was relatively quick as they only had to cut just below the knee. I then spent the next month in a wheel chair while I still recovered. It was during that time some complications arose with my recovery. My high school was not equipped the medical care I would need, but they did not want to deny me my education. It was then they suggested I would spend my remaining school days as a foreign exchange student to a special school designed to treat students with disabilities, such as myself. It was in Japan, but my Japanese was fairly decent and there were coordinators that would be able to help me. My parents went for it, and in the end I didn't see why not. My life wasn't getting better back home. So after a few tearful departings from my family and 20 hour flight, I arrive by taxi in front of the gates of Yamaku Academy.

I eventually reach the stairs of the main building and slowly pull open the doors to the main building. The large hallway is eerily quiet, save for a few far off footsteps. **Class must be still in. So much for being on time for the first day**. I heft my duffel bag and close the door. I look around the hall and spot the familiar character for "Office and Registration" down the hall and begin gaiting my way down. I reach the glass door and see a middle aged woman in a purple blouse sitting at a desk writing in some sort of ledger, paper piled in neat piles around her. I knock on the door. She looks up from her work, smiles and beckons me in. I step inside as she smiles, stands and bows politely. "Can I help you?"

"Y-Yes, my name is Ryan Getler. I'm the transfer student from Canada. I was told to come here first when I arrive?" I drop my bag and make a slight bow, remembering my manners. My japanese seems to be good enough at least for her to understand what I'm saying. She nods.

"Ah yes. Well Mr. Getler, we are pleased you have come to our school. My name is Ms. Yamichi, the schools office administrator. I will being showing around the school so you may familiarize yourself with the grounds, then I shall show you your class. But first I just need you to fill out these forms and we can begin the tour, ok?"

She hands me a small bundle of papers and a pen. I sit down and begin to fill them out. **Jeez, how many papers do they need on me?** I thought that it was all taken care of when I went through Customs and the school transfer program. Ah well. I fill in basic information, such as my birthday, hometown, etc. I also go through a list of previous medical history, such as previous doctors' visits, if I had the chicken pox, that kind of thing. Sadly, it's become second nature to be able to fill out these papers. It takes me awhile to fill them out, but eventually I hand over the papers.

Ms. Yamichi takes the papers and puts them away in her desk. "OK then, shall I first show you to your dorms so we can drop your bag off?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

We exist the room and out of the main hall. I follow Ms. Yamichi along a small path towards a second, smaller building to the right. She offers to take my bag, but I refuse. I may have a prosthetic leg and a cane, but I still have an arm to use. I thank her for the offer and we press on.

We eventually reach the building. "This is the Male Dorms. You will be staying here for the duration of your stay. We have a T.V. in the main room, and there are 2 bathrooms located on every floor. Curfew is at 10pm sharp." Ms. Yamichi then hands me a small key. "Your room will be 017, on the main floor. You can leave your things there and change into your school uniform, then I shall show you to the Nurses office. The Head Nurse will want to meet you."

"Uh ok, thanks." I reply.

I find my room directly across from one of the bathrooms down the hall on the main floor. They say it's for the convenience of people who can't get around as easily, such as people like me. I look down at my prosthetic and murmur "Maybe I can get handicapped parking too."

I quickly change out of my jeans and brown t-shirt and throw on my green slacks, making sure the fabric doesn't get caught in the joints around my knee. I then put on my shirt and roll up the sleeve mid up my forearms. I look into the mirror and do one last inspection. My brown, curly hair puffs out a bit. I'd been meaning to get a haircut, but with all the distractions of getting ready for the move it had slipped my mind. My face is a little pale and my eyes have a tired look, but I can't if its either from the jet lag or my habit of late-night movies/video games. I also have a slightly gaunt look, like my skin was made a little large for me. I recall I used to be a bit hefty until the accident. I guess I had lost a some weight during my stay, thanks to the hospital food and physio therapy exercises. Satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my school bag which I had prepared before the flight and stepped out of the room.

Ms. Yamichi was standing outside the door, busying herself by reading more notes. She seemed the type that would always be busy, even if it was her break. She glances up from her papers at the sound of my door opening.

"Are you ready to continue, Mr. Getler?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She leads me out of the dorms and along the side of the main building. I notice a large window and inside looks to be a small gym. Exercise machines dot the inside but it seems to be mainly comprised of mats and exercise balls and other low stress exercises. I remember some of the tools from my days in physio. Ms. Yamichi catches my glance. "That would be our gym. Some of our residents are still recovering, so we built the school with an exceptional gym so our students may continue their exercises to they can become stronger. We even have a small pool if your interested."

I smile. "Thanks, but I think swimming may be beyond my reach at this point. I'm still having trouble just walking with one leg."

"Nonsense. It may be cliché, but there's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it. In fact, one of our track and field runners is missing both legs, and she is one of our best track stars."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, quite. Alot of determination in Miss Ibarazaki, I can tell you. But what I'm trying to say is not to limit yourself to what you think you CAN do, but only limit yourself to what you WANT to do."

I smile slightly and nod. Satisfied, Miss Yamichi turns and continues to lead me. I appreciate what she said, but in all honesty it's nothing I haven't heard before. Since the surgery, people have been giving me the whole "you can do anything speech" over and over so much I can pretty much start a self-help book. While sometimes I agree with them, I'm constantly reminded that I was the one who lost a leg, not them.

Among other things.

We eventually reach a small, stone hallway beyond the gym. Various plaques and signs detail different names and different medical specialties. **This must be the doctors wing where they do check-ups and the like.** My suspicions are confirmed when we stop in front of a door labeled "HeadNurse" in a large, plastic plaque. Ms. Yamichi turns to be and bows. "I will leave you with Nurse will want to do a brief check-up and overview of your condition before we send you to class. I

will send for your homeroom teacher to come for you so he can explain your schedule and classes. If you have any questions, feel free to come see me in my office."

I bow back to her. "Thank you, I shall."

With that, Ms. Yamichi turns and shuffles out the door. I turn to the Nurses Offices.

*Sigh* **Well, let's get this over with.**

I knock on the door. A few seconds later I hear a cheerful calling. "Come in, if you dare!"

I furrow my brow. **What, am I entering a dungeon or something?** I turn the knob and limp my way in. Inside a find a small, untidy office. Medical notes litter his desk. I see and young man smile at me from his desk. Dimples can be seen on his cheeks and his his hair is quite maintained that only accentuates his youthful appearance.

His smile gets larger as he notices my cane. "Now now now. What brings the illustrious Dr. House to my office? Come to steal my vicodin?"

"Wait...wha?" I give him a confused look and wonder if maybe he'd been sampling some of the medical stock. I then look down and notice my cane. I admit that I tend to lean on my cane a little more than nessacary when I'm nervous or am in deep thought, and more than once people reference House when they notice. I guess House was even big in Japan. I ease up from my cane and smirk. "Well, now that you mention it, I did lose my vicodin contacts, so I'm gonna need a new guy. Interested?"

The nurse smile gets bigger as he shrugs "While getting teenagers high off painkillers sounds like fun, I'm going to have to decline." He then holds out his left hand. "You can call me Nurse."

I grab it and shake. "Ryan Getler."

Nurse smiles and grabs a near-by chart. "I've been looking into your records to brush up, but I wanna do a quick examination of your leg so I can see for myself."

I sigh. I never liked showing people my leg, or more accurately, my stump. I'm already used to the fact that I only have one leg, but when people notice, they tend to try to avoid mentioning running or walking or anything that has to do with my leg. Like the mere mention of it will send me to tears. I've put it behind me. I just wish people would stop tiptoeing the issue. But I see from the way Nurse behaves that it won't be an issue for him.

I limp my way to the elevated table, sit up and pull up my right slack, exposing the prosthetic. It's a higher end model, made of light weight metals and plastic rather than wood. The "foot" itself is heavier metal that allows me to swing it easier. I can take off the foot and have only a peg leg, but it's harder to walk around that way. While recovering from the surgery, I used a wheelchair, and hated the entire experience. My mom said it would take getting used to, but my grandmother saw how miserable I was in it and bought me my leg. It took me a month and a half to learn to walk on it properly, but I still use a cane when I need to walk long distances or walk up stairs. The cane helps with my balance and when I stand, as I have no feeling in my right foot. Makes standing a little difficult when you only have one leg to judge your distribution of your body weight. I finally remove the limb and expose my stump. 3 Inches below my knee ends in a smooth, ball-like dome. I've been told had their been more bones broken, then would have had to remove the leg above the knee, making it almost impossible for me to walk around. I guess I'm grateful for that at least.

Nurse leans down and inspects my knee. I've lost feeling below the knee, so I don't feel his fingers prodding certain points. He makes note of the area behind the knee, where the joint on my limb would help me bend. "You seem to have a bit of irritation here. You've been walking quite a bit, haven't you?"

I reply "Yea, jumping from plane to plane and custom checks makes me either be walking or standing around alot lately."

"Well, it's only a mild irritation. I would suggest that you ease up on walking for a bit. Maybe tighten the knee joint so it won't bend so much, and keep from irritating the area. I'll have a wheelchair sent to your room in case any further complications arise."

I nod. "Thanks. I thought I had it tightened up before I left, but so many customs checks wanted it taken off every time I went through. Guess they thought I was walking on a bomb."

Nurse's face booms with a wide smile. "Well so long as it doesn't blow up here. I don't think the administration would appreciate a lack of wall in my office. Would make having exams in here very awkward."

I chuckle and begin to re-attach my leg. I begin to realize I like this guy. He knows what he's doing, and doesn't try to avoid my disability like others do. I make sure it's nice and tight before stepping down again. Satisfied with its position, I grab my cane and my bag and turn to the door, hoping to leave now before Nurse remembers anything else. "Well, if that's all..."

"You well know that's not all, Mr. Getler."

**Damn.**

I turn and see Nurse with a serious look on his face. He remembered all right.

His tone darkens to a more serious note that I can't help but notice. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't take this tone very often, but you better listen when he does.

"I understand you may not want to discuss it, but your epilepsy should not be ignored. Nor should it be taken lightly. Now when was your last attack?"

I grip my cane tightly. God, I hate this. "You already know, it's in my file."

Nurse's face becomes slightly more taught. "Yes, but I want to make sure you remember, in case there may be side-effects or brain damage. We're still not entirely sure how it's effecting you, and I want to be sure we can figure out if there will be any long-term effects."

God-dammit. "Fine. 6 days ago at my house"

"How bad?"

"My hand shook quite a bit. I think I zoned out a bit too."

"How long?"

"About 10, maybe 15 seconds. Something like that"

"Notice anything strange before the episode?"

"Yea, a tingling in my hand before it started. I seem to get that tingle before I have an episode."

Nurse nods, makes a few notes on a clip board, then looks up. "Are you taking your medication?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes mom."

Nurse chuckles. "If I was your mother, then you and me would have a very intense discussion about your attitude followed by some mouth washing."

I smile. "Thank goodness for small miracles then."

Nurse smiles again, makes another quick note, then sets down his clipboard. "Now, I realize that the episodes are getting less and less severe, but we still need to keep an eye out, ok?"

My smile drops. "Alright."

Nurse looks at his schedule posted on the wall then back at me. "I want to set up weekly meetings with you. Nothing largely taxing like this mind you, just a quick check up. So long as you keep up with your medication, I believe they should die down to something more manageable. I also want to know about any small episodes during the week. Anything major, like total black outs or seizures longer than a minute and I want you to come see me as soon as you can, alright?"

I nod.

"Good. Then I think we're done here. Your homeroom teacher should be here for you soon, so you can wait just outside. I'd give you a sucker, but I ate them all just before you came."

I laugh a bit then wave my goodbye. Nurse smiles his big grin as I close the door behind him. I lean against the cool, stone wall and grip my cane tightly. Talking about my episodes is something I hate doing, no matter who it is I'm talking to. The leg I've more or less dealt with. It was something I could control. Something I could fix to a degree.

But not my epilepsy.

"Mr. Getler?"

I open my eyes to and look to my right. A tall, pale man looks at me with mild concern and curiosity. His clothes hang off him as if they're 3 sizes too big. His hair is messier than mine, like he woke up and didn't bother to brush it. He looks at me with calculating eyes, sizing me up. I smile and make a short bow, but I forget about my cane and it pokes me hard in the ribs. I grunt and rub my side. Still haven't gotten used to bowing it seems either. "Hi. Yes, I'm Ryan Getler."

The man ignores my faux pas at a traditional greeting and just smiles. "My name is Mr. Mutou. I am your home room and science teacher. Can you understand me well?"

He says this very slowly and somewhat loud, as though I was deaf. I appreciate the gesture. It's bad enough changing schools for my condition, let alone a language barrier thrown in the mix. I nod. "Yes sir. Nice to meet you."

Mr. Mutou smiles, satisfied with my language skills. "Well you certainly have a good concept of the language it seems."

"Yes sir. I've been studying since I was 12, though I never thought I'd be using it."

"Well if you ever need any help with anything, please feel free to see me after class. I want to be sure that we help you succeed in every way we can. Now if you would follow me please, I will show you to class."

With that we head down the hallway along the back corridors to join the main hallway. My cane clacks along-side Mr. Mutou's quiet footsteps. I forgot to put the rubber stopper at the end of it. Still packed away in my bag I suppose. I glance at my watch. I only seem to have 2 hours until the end of the day. I decide I might try to explore the grounds a bit before I go to my dorm to unpack.

In a matter of moments we stop in front of a simple wooden door. I black plaque labels "3-3", both in plain white characters and small bumps I assume are braille. Small windows on the sides show a simply furnished class room. Wooden desks dot the area as a small number of students work on individual papers by themselves.

I then start to notice my hands are sweaty and I'm thristy. **Epilepsy? No, these usually what happens after an episode. Is it hot in here? No. Then why am I all sweaty and hot an...** Then it hits me. **Goddammit, I'm ****nervous!** I realize that I'm basically the biggest advertisement for a 'fish-out-of-water' story. I'm missing a leg and shake uncontrollably and have to go to a new school because of it. Add on to the fact that I'm in a completely different country and have never used more than a sentence of Japanese before coming here. This is like dropping a single penguin in Australia and seeing if it will thrive or not.

**Well, what'd you expect? A big smiling teacher who gives you an A+ for just trying? You wanted this. Now do it**

Mr. Mutou notices the pale look on my face. "Are you ok Mr. Getler?"

I notice the concerned look of his face. **Crap, he thinks I'm having an episode.** "Yeah, s-sorry. Just kinda realized where I am right now."

Mr. Mutou smiles a warm smile, the kind I feel he practised just for situations like his. I admit it seems to work. "Don't worry. You're not the first you have these feelings, and I'm certain you won't be the last.

This was a big change for you, in more ways than one I'm sure. But you're doing quite fine. Now shall I introduce you?"

I furrow my brow. "Do I have a choice?"

Mr. Mutou nods. "If you would like, you can just slip in and do an introduction when you feel more comfortable. Whichever you prefer."

I look between him and the small window on the doors side. I see more students working and make out more of them. I notice one girl is missing her left hand while another boy has a bandage over where his ear should be. My eyes then notice someone in the back row. She is huddled over her desk, working intently on her work. Her long, dark hair covers half her face, and I notice something odd about her right hand, like it wasn't made of skin or something. Then I shake my head. **Considering your right leg is more aluminum then flesh and bone, I don't think I can start nit-picking peoples issues.**

*Sigh* "Nah, it's not like they won't notice me either way. May as well make a proper introduction."

Mr. Mutou nods at my answer. "Alright, I'll call you in when I have their attention." He places his hand on the door knob. "Welcome to Yamaku Academy, Ryan Getler." And with that, he opens the door and walks in.

Several students look up at the interruption.

Mr. Mutou clears his throat, calling for everyone's attention. "Class, I have an announcement."

**Oh great, looks like he's making it official**.

"You all know of the transfer program we have recently enlisted..."

**Maybe this was a bad idea**.

"...and that our class has been selected to home the new student."

**Maybe I should think of something clever to say.**

"Now I would like you all to help..."

**Crap. I have no idea what to say to them.**

"...give a warm welcome..."

**Get a hold of yourself dammit! It's a classroom, not a Emmy nomination.**

"...to our new student..."

**No turning back now I guess.**

"...Ryan Getler."

**Well, here we go.**

* * *

**_So this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have a few more chapters in the works, just getting things organized. Will try to answer any questions you may have. Hope you enjoyed it so far!_**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 2**

*CLACK*

The sound of my cane stepping on the hard, classroom tiles echoes through the room, calling all eyes to the door I just stepped through. **Jeez, I'm never going to be able to sneak up on anyone anymore.** I walk to the front of the classroom where Mr. Mutou had gestured. I feel everyone's eye on me as I make my way up. I was never comfortable with being the center of

attention, even before the accident. I usually hung back and tried to help whenever I could when it came to group projects. But those days seem to be gone now. Having a pronounced limp because of my metal leg and my impossibly loud cane seem to have taken away my ability to go about completely unnoticed. **Well, chalk up another thing I can't do, along with tap-dancing and going through a metal detector without it going off.**

While walking up, I take a better look at my class. There's quite a few, more than a dozen. I had expected a smaller classroom, maybe because of my self-reservations about rarity of disabled people in Canada. In any event, I start to take note of each one. The girl with one hand looks at me and smiles, making me blush a little. The boy with one ear seems disinterested. I notice a cane similar to mine leaning against another students desk. My eyes are then drawn to the most amount of pink I've ever seen on one person's head. The girl has huge spirals flowing down her shoulders. Something that just tells me that she will make her presence known wherever she is. She makes strange quick gestures to the girl next to her. **Sign language maybe?** The girl next to her has short, blue cropped hair and sharp glasses. She make a few quick gestures of her own, then looks at me with an intensity I can only attribute to predators who study her prey. Unnerved, I keep looking around, noticing a large guy who seems to be asleep, a girl with a leg brace on her knee, and another girl who was missing a few fingers. Then my eyes fell on the dark-haired girl I noticed from the hallway. She was looking at me with huge violet eyes. When I turned to look at her, she instantly slouched and covered her face with her right hand. I still could see the abrasion on her hand. It looked like a strange leather. I wonder what happened...?

**Stop it. Stop acting like this is new to you. Like it or not, your one of them for multiple reasons. Acting like some insensitive idiot who doesn't know what happened to them isn't going to make things better for you.**

I eventually meet up with Mr. Mutou. at the middle of the classroom. All eyes stare at me with curiosity and interest. Even if I wasn`t disabled, a foreigner like me would probably still bring up the same attention I`m getting now.

**Remember, first impressions.**

"Uh.. H-hi, my name is Ryan Getler. P-please to meet you all."

They all continue to stare at me with blank expressions, although some emotions poke out. I see mostly confusion amongst them. One of them is sniggering while I notice the pink-haired girl smiles so big, she would be one push to laughing out loud. Mr. Mutou clears his throat and looks

at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see him give me a curious glance. It takes me a few moments to realize what I've done.

**Dammit, I just said that in English!**

My mind races through all my lessons I had. My nervousness shows and I then remember the greeting I said not three time already today.

Unfortunately, my mouth doesn't agree with my brain as what fumbles out is nothing short of insanity.

"G-Greetings pineapples. My-my name is being are for that of R-Ryan Getler."

Silence.

**Good job, Ryan. Great first impression.**

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I look over at the pink haired girl. I guess I gave her that one final push as she starts laughing controllably loud. I blush. **Well, at least someone's enjoying themselves.** The majority of the class joins in and begins to giggle at my expense.

Mr. Mutou give the pink haired girl an annoyed look and sighs. "Thank you Miss Mikado. That will be all. Mr. Getler, would you kindly take a seat?"

I nod and walk my way to the back of the room, towards the empty desk. A few eyes continue to stare at me as I make my way back. I lean my cane on the back wall and take my seat. Satisfied, Mr. Mutou then begins to address the class. "Now would you all pass up your papers to the front and we shall begin our discussion on the effects heat with..."

The class shuffles around with their papers while I begin pulling out my notebook and a pen. A few eyes glance back at me, but I try and ignore them. I've embarrassed myself plenty of times at my old school, due to my somewhat awkward nature with new people and my reclusive hobbies. I guess I was just hoping to not start off my new class by tripping on my own words.

I see something at the corner of my eye and glance to my right. I notice I'm sitting by the dark haired girl from earlier. She looks at me with curiosity, but when I glance at her, she blushes and quickly darts her head into a text book, her hands gripping it tightly. I frown. It was only for a second, but I swear I saw the same texture on the back of her hand as I did on her face.

"Now, where we last left off, we were discussing the chemical properties that give fire..."

Mr. Mutou begins his lecture with a dull revere and I go back to my binder, taking down notes.

Class ends with a dull note, although no homework was given. I suspect it was more for my benefit, being a brand new student and all. In the end I don't question it as the bell rings for the end of the day. I pack my things quietly. A rush of wind whips by me. I look and notice that the dark haired girl just bolted out of the room like a scared rabbit. **Must've been late for something.**

I turn for my cane when I hear a large slap on my desk behind me. I jump and turn to see the pink haired girl and the girl with glasses stand in front of my desk, the pink haired girl with her hand spread on my my desk, clearly having smacked it to grab my attention.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so easy to startle, Ryan-chan!"

A confused look crosses my face. "Ryan-chan?"

"Yea, I give everyone nicknames. Your Ryan-chan. My name is Misha, and this," She points her thumb to the blue haired girl beside her. "is Shicchan, though you shall address her as Shizune, or Miss Hakamichi."

I notice that Misha makes gestures with her hands as she says this. Shizune make gestures of her own. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Getler." Misha translates.

**So she is indeed deaf. And I guess Misha translates for her**.

"It's nice to meet you both as well." I reply.

The 2 girls sign to each other and turn back to me. "Well, at least we can finally assume that you're not crazy. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I sigh. **Yea, looks like I'm not living my introduction down just yet**.

Misha gives me a playful shove. "Cheer up Ryan-chan! Shicchan was surprised you were even able to say as much as you did. We just thought all you Canadians did was ride sleds, play with polar bears, and say 'Eh' a lot. WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I smile. "Nah, I left my sled at home, and my pet polar bear was too big for the cages at the airport."

Misha laughs loudly and I notice that Shizune has a impatient look on her face. After finally prodding her enough, the two girls exchange more gestures and turn to me. Shizune puts on a serious look on her face while Misha translates her rapid hand movements.

"Now Ryan, while we understand that your new surroundings may be off-putting to you, we must stress the importance on your roll within our classroom."

I furrow my brow. "Ok..."

"Your academic records will reflect poorly on the classroom should you do poorly within the classroom studies."

"Uh...ok?"

"And we must insist that we take a personal roll within your studies, such is the duty of class representative."

**What is she getting at?**

"Which is why we demand that you join the Student Council, so you may help your fellow classmates as well as yourself!"

I stand there, agape. Me, on student council? I've never really been big on organizational clubs like that. Always seemed like too much work to do during any free time. Even so, maybe it'd be time to change that? After some deliberation, I decide against it. I have enough trouble as it is right now, with the language and try to figure out where everything is. Joining on a club on the first day might be a bad move. As I mull it over, they just stand there, looking at me with peering eyes, as though if they stare at me long enough I'll buckle over.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

Misha looks visibly disheartened. When she translates to Shizune, she adjusts her glasses and gives me a cool look. A few gestures later. "Well, I was hoping you would put your studies before any attempt at

relaxing. The class depends on you to succeed!"

Obviously she's over-exaggerating the issue. I put on an expression of mock-hurt. "But of course I shall! I cannot be using my free time for clubs and activities. They shall distract me, for I must study and bring honor to the class of 3-3!" I had no intention of doing that much constant studying day in and day out, but I had to say something, or she would keep pressuring me until I finally caved.

Misha laughs as she translates for me. Shizune furrows her brow and stares me down. I stare at her back. Her eyes betray the fact she is amused by my repost. Something tells me she's not buying it, Eventually

she waves me off and signs to Misha.

"Well then, I can hardly argue with such noble aspirations. I shall drop the issue, for now! But I expect you to be bright eyed and ready for a hard day of work tomorrow!" And with that, Shizune goes for the door. Misha drops me a knowing smile and walks out of the room.

I chuckle to myself, I can't say my first day wasn't interesting to say the least. I shoulder my bag and grab my cane, then make for the door.

I walk through the hallways, in no general direction. I make small mental notes of where certain areas are from my class. Mr. Mutou had handed me my schedule during class, so I make notes of other classes I'll be attending. I also take note of the cafeteria, the wing to the gym/pool, and other areas I plan to get to sometime. After a while, I manage to locate a map of the school. I stuff it in my pocket and consider

going back to my dorms to unpack. I decide I can muster up to it later. Right now I want to get a feel for the school.

I continue to wander around until my see a sign with an unfamiliar character on it pointing down the hall. While I can speak Japanese fairly well (when I'm not insanely nervous at any rate), reading the characters is something completely different. Luckily I keep my dictionary with me for these types of events. After flipping through the pages, I come across the character on the sign. 'LIBRARY'.

I nod and put the book away. I hadn't brought along a whole lot of books with me when I left. Some of my favourites came with me, but my collection still remains in my room back home. I was a pretty avid reader before the accident and became more so since then. I decide to swing by there and browse the selections, maybe pick a few up.

It takes me a few moments to reach the library. I stand in front of 2 large wooden doors. The plaque labeled `Library` confirms that I`m at the right place. I slowly push the doors as not to disturb anyone. I`m greeted by a large room. Tables and chairs are aligned in the middle of the room in a neat row, while the sides are lined with large rows of shelves, filled with all manner of books. A front desk is seen just at the back of the room, where a young woman is busy making notes at a alarmingly fast rate. No one else seems to be in here. I make my way up to the front desk, intent on asking the layout rather than just blindly browsing until I find something.

The young woman eventually hears my gait up to her and immediately straightens up, a look of nervous terror on her face. I wonder if I scared her. She suddenly blurts out "H-Hello, is there anything I-I c-c-can help you with today?"

She says it so fast it takes me a moment to fully register what she said. "Yes, I'm new here and was just wondering if I needed a card or anything to burrow a book?"

She seems taken aback by my accent, but quickly regains her look of nervousness mixed with thoughtful focus. "N-No, just leave your name and your homeroom number with me if you wish to rent out a book."

I nod. "Ok, then do you have any English literature sections?"

She pauses for a moment. "On the left side, 3 rows down."

"And the sci-fi section?"

"Left side, 7 rows down, by the mystery section."

I nod and bow. "Thank you miss...?"

She stammers "Shirakawa, but you can call me Y-Yuuko if you want."

I smile. "Thank you, Yuuko." And with that I make my day down to the English section.

I decide on getting one English book, and one other book in Japanese. While it will be comforting to read something in a familiar language, my Japanese literacy skills won't get any better if I play it safe. There's not a whole lot of choice, which is understandable consider English isn't the first language here, but I am surprised that they have quite a bit more than I thought. I pick out a familiar title in English about Caribbean pirates and make my way down the to the sci-fi section. I had always loved the idea that books were never limited to reality, only to whatever the writer could think of. That was why I generally stayed away from non-fiction and true crime stories. I wanted to escape somewhere that I could never be, not to some other version of this world with all the same boring rules.

Eventually I reach the section and begin to thumb through the book titles. I wanted something familiar as this would be the first actual book I read in Japanese that wasn't a textbook. I keep running through title by title, running over mostly medieval fantasy. Then something catches my eye. The title is written in gold and a familiar circular pattern adorns the cover. **Jackpot.** A pull out a worn copy of J.R.R. Tolkien's 'The Hobbit'. An English translation adorns the bottom, but the main title is written in familiar Japanese characters. I skim through the pages quickly to make sure that the entire thing is Japanese. Satisfied, I turn to leave, but a familiar sight stops me in my tracks.

I see the same dark haired girl from class skimming through the same isle I was. She skims through the titles with a familiarity I attribute to someone who would know every nook and cranny in their home. I can't help but watch, not sure what to make of her. With my brief glances at her, this is the first time I've seen her today where she wasn't slouching or hiding behind her book. She starts on the bottom rows and works her way up. She starts to scan the top rows and her eyes widen in what I can only guess is recognition. She seems to have found her book. She tries to reach it, but her hands can't go up that high. She quickly steps away and looks around, apparently to locate the Liberian, but Yuuko is nowhere to be seen. **She must've run out for some ****business**. Fumbled, the dark haired girl looks back at the book and tries to reach for it again, this time hopping a little. I admit I find it a bit cute. I smile and walk up to her. "Having trouble?"

She whips her head and looks at me with a surprised and frightened look on her face. Her eyes are wide with the sudden realization that I noticed her. I'm about two feet away from her and am able to finally get a good look at her. She has somewhat pale skin, and her hair still covers the right side of her face, looking more as an intentional placement rather than just ending up there. I then notice scarring on the side of her face that seems to go down her neck. **Oh, that's probably why she always slouching and trying to cover her face. She doesn't want anyone to notice.** She must've noticed my eyes glance to her scarring, as she suddenly looks down to the floor and covers her side of her face with her hand, which is similarly scarred.

**Great job Ryan.**

I decide to try again to see if maybe I can help. "You need help?"

She keeps looking down, but her eyes quickly dart at me. "N-N-No. Well...Y-y-yes. I-I can't r-reach..."

She then looks up at the book from earlier, a red hard covered book that seems quite thick.

I glance around to see if Yuuko came back, or if I can see a ladder. Not finding either, I look back up at the book. Even with my 6'1 frame, I can't reach the book either. A thought comes into my head as I brace my prosthetic and pull my cane off the ground. I grab the floor end and raise my cane up with my right hand, trying to poke the book out while my left hand reaches out to grab it.

The dark haired girl widens her eyes when she sees what I'm doing. "Y-You shouldn't be d-doing that..."

"It's alright, I think I got it."

I concentrate, using the canes handle to grab the book's edge and tip it over. I slowly increase the angle so I have more control to catch it easier.

Then I feel a familiar tingle in my right arm. **Crap. Crap. CRAP!** The tingle becomes as jolt that shoots up my arm and creates a violent twitch in my arm. I keep hold of my cane, but the book is suddenly pulled down. I'm too distracted by my arm to notice the heavy hard cover smack me spine first in the face, across my nose and left eye socket. The girl lets out a startled cry and backs off.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I drop my cane and grab my face with both hands. **Son of a bitch, that fucking HURT!** I notice a little moisture inside my nose begins to flow. **Great, I bloodied myself up.** I pinch my nostrils together to stop the blood flow and breathe deeply. Then I hear a faint whisper.

"A-a-are y-you a-al-alright?"

I barely hear her from how softly she says it. I turn around and she her clutching her arms, her face of worry and fear, like she doesn't whether I'm going to die on the spot or start punching the shelves in anger. I sigh and smile. "Yea, I'm ok, thanks. Just didn't expect to get beat up by a book on my first day, ya know?"

The girl gives a the barest smile, and I can't help but smile a little more. I bend down and grab her book and my cane. I tuck my cane under my elbow and hold out her book. "Here you go, just careful with it. It's tougher than it looks."

She gives another small smile and looks down shyly. she takes the book and clutches it to her chest. "Thank y-you."

"No problem, that's what classmates do, right?"

Her smile drops and she keeps her eyes to the ground. I frown as I feel I hit a nerve. I've only seen her a few times, and she seems to keep to herself, while the rest of the class looks for almost and chance to socialize. Is she being excluded on purpose? Is she maybe being bullied? For some reason it seems unlikely in this school, but then again human nature is kind of hard to repress, no matter the situation. Then again, she darted out of class pretty quickly when the bell rang. Maybe she's the one avoiding them. Either way, no one should have to be alone.

"Well, now's as good as time as any to introduce myself properly." I hold out my left hand. "Ryan Getler."

She looks startled as my hand darts out in front of her. She stares at it, unsure what to make of it. She slowly places her hand on my fingers, and gently shakes them. Then she pulls her and back suddenly, like the mere contact with me scalded her hand. I liken the brief interaction like a scared dear nibbling food from my hand. She briefly glances up at me. "H-Hanako Ik-Ikezawa."

"Nice to meet you Hanako."

"She continues to stare at the floor. I'm at a lost to what to say next. I've never been in a situation where it looked as if I was being intentionally ignored. But it doesn't seem like she's doing this because

she's tired of me, but more like this is common for her, no matter who it is. I decide that this is probably as far as I'm getting with her today.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

She nods.

I then make my way to the front desk so I can wait for Yuuko to check out the books, when I hear a small whisper behind me. "R-Ryan?"

I turn, and see Hanako look at me with wide eyes. She clutches the book tighter as she catches my gaze.

"Th-Thanks, again."

I smile. "No problem. Anytime."

Eventually Yuuko returns, apologizing again and again for having to copy some records. She luckily doesn't notice the red mark on my face from where the book hit me, and my nose has stopped bleeding. I check out the 2 books for the week and make my out the door. I finally decide to head back to my dorm.

The common room of the dorm is littered with guys, most talking to each other, others playing the odd card game while a few watch T.V. I make my way down the hall and unlock my door. My bag is where I left it, and a wheel chair is set up beside my desk. I prop open the wheel chair and place the brakes on it, then plop myself down and throw my school bag on my desk along with my 2 books. The chair itself is more comfortable than I would have guess, and I decide to use it as an actual chair, rather than the metal folding chair against my wall. I sigh, loosen my shirt and prop my cane against the wall, willing myself to get up so I can finally unpack. It's been a long day and it's the last thing I want to do, but I will myself through, or I'll never get unpacked.

After on 20 minutes, all my stuff is placed where I believe I need it to. I've hung up my modest collection of clothes in the closet, along with my extra uniforms that had been dropped off earlier as well as a jacket. My laptop sits on my desk, a present from my dad when he heard I was leaving. I mostly use it for keeping in touch with my family, though I imagine I'll get use out of it for home work. Beside my laptop is about 2 dozen DVDs I had brought with me, mostly TV series and stand-up comedy, with the odd movie poking out. Inside the drawers of my desk are the school supplies I had brought with me, though I had made a note to walk to the nearby town to pick up more things I thought I would need based on today's lesson. My mom had packed a woolen blanket she had knitted for me and I had it placed on top my bed. On my beside table, I've placed my small stack of books, along with the new ones I had burrowed earlier. I place my wallet, passport, and other important things inside my drawer. I then lastly place my pills on the table within easy reach in the morning. Several pill bottles line the area with names I can barely pronounce properly, let alone ascertain the function. But I've gotten the gist of what they do. I take 6 pills every 12 hours, a mixture of pain killers, muscle relaxants and something called 'ethosuximide' which I'm not too sure what it does. But in short, they are supposed to reduce the frequency and severity of my seizures. I remember the twitch in my arm earlier and grimace. I glance at my pills and realize that it had been over 20 hours since I took them. Probably the reason I had the twitch in the first place. While the act itself was small, it was still a reminder of the fact that I'll never be completely normal again.

I glance at my clock. While I usually stay up late due to my night-owl personality, the plane rides and constant changes are taking their toll on me. I yawn loudly and decide to call it a night. I change into a simple t-shirt and sleep pants, then sit on my bed and undo the straps and buckles to my prosthetic. I lay my leg on the ground and inspect my stump. The red irritation is still there, but it hasn't gotten any bigger. I'll place some cloth and adjust the joints in the morning. Yawning, I set my alarm clock for a 6:00am rise and turn off the lights. Eventually sleep overtakes me with one thought in my head.

**I wonder what book it was that hit me?**

* * *

**_Oh what crazy shenanigans! So here's the new chapter, finally with some actual characters you might actually care about! I know I rated this for M and there's not a whole lot of content stating such a rating, but that will be in later chapters. So enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Resisting Arrest

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 3**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

**Shut up.**

I smack the snooze button for those precious few minutes of more sleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Alight, alright...I'm...I'm upffhh." I mumble.

I slowly rise out of bed. I turn off my alarm and swing myself out. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I fumble my hands around until I find my cane leaning on my night stand. I stand on my one leg and hop to my closet. While it would have been easier to put on my prosthetic leg and walk around rather than do some hoping, I always found it a hassle to put on my leg, only to take it off and put it back on once I reach a shower. Grabbing a towel and using my cane to help support myself, I hop out the door and to the bathroom across the hall.

A quick, warm shower wakes me up and I relax under the warm stream. It's only Saturday, so I only have classes for half the day. Then I am free until Monday. It feels odd as I used to have the entire weekend off at my old school, but I don't mind terribly. I do have catching up to do from the classes I missed while in the hospital. Shaking the water from my hair, I decide I desperately need a haircut. I never got one while since 3 months before the accident, so it drops down even further than usual. The taxi had passed by a small city on the way to Yamaku, so I make a mental note to drop by and see what I can find in town. I turn off the water, dry myself off and head to my room to finish getting changed and to take my morning pills.

I arrive at class an hour later, my bag full of schooling essentials and a few extra things I need, as well as my lunch. It still seems to be a bit early, only a handful of students stand around and talk. Hanako is

slumped on her desk, reading the book I got her. She notices me and leans further in her book. I see Shizune and Misha signing each other near the door, and I advert my gaze. They notice and instantly storm over to me. Misha smiles so large that it should be illegal for anyone to be that happy this early.

"Sleep well, Ryan-chan?"

"Er, yea I guess so."

Shizune eyes me with calculating eyes. It's unnerving when she does that. She signs to Misha.

"And I hope that you had a productive evening of studying, did you not?"

"Sure did." I lie quickly, perhaps too quickly.

"AHA! Busted Ryan-chan! We saw you wander the halls like some lost dog! If you had joined Student Council, we could have showed you around more properly!"

**Dammit.** Then a thought hits me. "Wait, wait...have you been spying on me?"

A few quick signs later between the two girls. Sometimes I find it hard to tell which one is talking, as it seems that Misha puts a bit of her boisterous personality in the mix of everything she translates.

"It is the responsibility of the Student Council to ensure all of the students are working hard to maintain the high expectations of their individual classrooms, as well as the pride of our fine school. It is also our duty to keep an eye on slackers, such as yourself."

After she finishes Shizunes speech, Misha leans in to my ear. "Don't worry Ryan-chan. Shichan just wants you not to fail in the classes and to feel at home here."

I smile. "Thanks, just wish she wouldn't take the role of dictator with it."

Not liking the fact that she was excluded from the conversation, Shizune pokes Misha to get her attention, then signs a few quick gestures. After she's finished, she crosses her arm and gives me a satisfied grin.

"Now Ryan-chan, for you lack of enthusiasm to maintaining our schools high standards, it seems that we will have to take a special role in your academic studies. That means that you will accompany us to the Student Council office and help us with our workload until we are satisfied with your contributions to the school for the rest of the weekend. And you have no choice in the matter."

My mouth is agape. Is she serious? Spend the weekend working? Somehow I think that she can drag me down there no matter what I say or do, kicking and screaming if she has to. Before either any of us can say anything else, the rest of the class flows into the room, along with Mr. Mutou. I take the queue to take my seat, but they give me one final look that says that they're not done with me.

Class drags on, continuing on with the same subject as the lecture before. The only real noteworthy thing is that during the lecture, Hanako all of the sudden up and leaves the class. Mr. Mutou never said anything as she left, and no one else seemed to notice, let alone say goodbye. It was like she was never there in the first place. I start to wonder where she had gotten off to when the bell rings, signalling the end of the morning classes. I quickly throw my stuff in my bag and gait my way to the door, hoping to leave the room before Misha and Shizune notice me. No such luck as I feel a hand grab my collar as I reach the door.

"And where do you think you're going Ryan-chan?" Misha voice rings in a sing-song voice of victory.

I turn to the triumphant smiles on their faces. I decide that if I'm going down, I'm not going without a fight. I note the large number of students passing my door, and a quick plan formulates in my mind.

"Lunch, then maybe a nap I suppose. Jet lag's a killer, ya know?"

"I'm sorry Ryan-chan, but that's not in the schedule we have planned for you this afternoon."

I look at both girls with a face of mock-desperation. "Jeez, you make it sound like I'm a prisoner."

Shizune smiles and signs to Misha. "Yes, you are. A prisoner of war, you see. And we are your warrens, We have captured you, and now you shall work for us until we deem it fit that you are allowed to rejoin society."

I smirk. "That's all well and good ladies, but any good warren should know with that there's always a chance of a prison break." And with that, I quickly step amongst the crowd in the hallway.

My plan was that I would fall amongst the crowd and hopefully lose them among the throngs of people in a rush to enjoy their freedom. I crouch down a bit, as my height could possibly give me away, and walk without

my cane, to prevent the clacking noises from giving me away. I turn around and see a familiar pink head wave through the crowd. I guess my sudden disappearance hasn`t lost them yet. I quicken my pace, looking

from side to side to find a means of escape so I can dash off. I don`t see any hallways that lead anywhere, but I note a door to the side. Most students then brake off to their individual destinations. If I don`t

leave now, I`ll be exposed. As quickly and discreetly as I can, I make my way to the door, open it and shut it in front of me. I listen through the door to hear the girls pass by. I can tell by a quickened pace that they`ve passed. I sigh in relief.

A females voice cuts through the silence. "Hello, may we help you?"

My blood turns cold. **Goddammit, I just dashed into a classroom, didn't I?** I whirl around and bow. "I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't think this was a class room and I was looking for..." Then I take note of what I stepped into.

The room itself isn't a classroom, but more of a storage room. Desks and extra chairs line the walls, all pushed to the side. The middle of the room is clear, and set up is a small table and two chairs. 2 girls are

sitting there, and one of them I recognize instantly. Hanako stares at me with her customary wide eyes, startled by the fact I just dashed in here all of the sudden. She recognizes me and drops her gaze a little. The girl sitting across from her could only be described as extremely pretty. She has long, blonde that flows down her back, with a bow tying it together. Her skin is clear and pale, and she seems extremely tall. She looks in my direction, but never directly at me which I find odd. She smiles and repeats herself. "Can we help you?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, was just, er...trying to avoid someone. Didn't mean to ruin your uh..." I look at the table and see a small lunch set up, along with the materials to make tea. "...lunch I guess."

The blonde girl perks her head up, caught by my accent I imagine, then gives a small laugh and gently waves her hand. "It's quite alright, you haven't disturbed much. Has he Hanako?"

Hanako slumps a little at being put on the spot, but glances at me from under her bangs. "N-no, he hasn't. H-Hi Ryan."

I wave. "Hey Hanako."

The blonde girl raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Hanako, you already know him?"

Hanako whirls her head to her friend. "S-sorta. H-He...He helped me...in the library."

I smile and rub my eye, remembering my bruise. "Yea, I guess you could say that."

Hanako eyes widen in recognition when she remembers our previous encounter, but she gives a quick smile when she sees the joking manner I made of the situation.

"Well then I should introduce myself. My name is Lilly Satou. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ryan Getler. Nice to meet you too." I hold out my hand in an attempt to shake hers, forgetting the traditional bows that are generally done in Japan. She continues to sit there, staring at where I am, but not directly at me. I find it unnerving and wonder if I'm doing something wrong. I then notice Lilly's eyes. The have a blank and vacant stare. And leaning on her chair is a thin, collapsible cane with a red end.

**She's blind.**

I pull back my hand quickly and start to apologize. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize that you were..."

She perks her head. "Blind?"

"...Yea..."

She smiles and waves her hand. "It's quite alright. I didn't expect you to notice right away, but I do hope that this won't be a problem for you."

I frown. I never dealt with blind people before. I didn't want to say or do anything to offend her, but I didn't want to have to tip-toe through every sentence so I didn't say anything that I thought could be remarkably offending. I decide I should be ok, so long as I don't say anything INCREDIBLY insulting.

"No problem at all. Just guess...this is all still new to me."

"So I can assume from you accent that you're the new transfer student from 3-3?"

"Sure thing. Is my accent that obvious?"

Lilly smiles. "Well, it certainly has a distinctive quality, but my duties as class representative also allows me privy to such information from our Student Council. Ms. Hakamichi was quite...vocal about having

you in her classroom."

I gulp, not sure what to think. "Your, uh...not friends with her or anything, right?"

An annoyed look crosses Lilly's face. "We have a working relationship, if that's what you mean. Other than that, I do not personally associate with Ms. Hakamichi, nor plan to in the future. I believe the feeling is mutual."

"Oh thank God."

"Is there something I should know about?"

I smirk. "Let's just say me and the Student Council have different ideas on how to spend a weekend, and theirs involves me working the whole damn thing without a choice."

Lilly looks at me curiously. "And what pray tell does your weekend involve?"

"Not spending the whole thing studying, I'll tell you that much."

We share a small chuckle, then followed by uncomfortable silence. I can't hear anything outside the door, which means that the students must've left for the start of their weekends. I shuffle on my feet as the awkward silence continues, feeling I'm intruding on something.

"Well, I guess I must've...er given them the slip. I should leave you to your...uh...yea...I'll...uh go now I guess."

I shuffle to the door, my awkward attempt at a farewell strikes me that I'm not exactly the best with new people. Language barriers and flying books aside.

Lilly frowns. "Well, I don't think we would be opposed to 'some' company. Would we Hanako?" She tilts her head at her companion. Hanako looks from Lilly to me, then back to Lilly, unsure of what to say.

"I..if you want t-t-to stay, w-we could have...lunch...I-I-if you w-want."

I shrug. "Sounds better than eating alone I guess. Thanks." I grab a free chair from the side and sit down opposite of Lilly. I lean my cane against the wall within arm's reach for when I should need it. Hanako

quickly darts her chair to allow me room, but keeps her eyes on the table. I pull out my lunch, which contains a bottle of water and an egg salad sandwich. I notice the girls around me are digging into fine rice and small bits of pork. A tea set is sitting at the far end, each girl with a cup of tea. I look at my sandwich and chuckle quietly.

"W-What is it?"

Hanako looks at me with a look at confusion. I hold up my sandwich. "Looks like whoever cooked your guys meals is putting my sandwich to shame here."

Hanako instantly blushes and looks back down to her food. Lilly chimes in. "Well, Hanako can be quite the cook. She and today is quite exceptional."

"I-it wasn't anything r-really. But I don't w-want Ryan to f-feel left out. It's just t-that I..."

I smirk. "It's fine. I love egg salad." I take a huge bite and grin, which rewards me with a small smile.

We eat in silence for the most part. I can't help but look at Lilly while she eats. She has each individual movement down to a practiced way, where she touches the tip of the bowl with her chopsticks, using them as well to feel inside the bowl to see where the morsels lay. Such precision for such a simple act leaves me slightly dumbfounded. **Looks like everyone finds their way around their disabilities. Makes me wonder how I will**. I then start taking shooting glances at the girl beside me. Hanako takes small bites from her meal, but seems somewhat calm about the quiet atmosphere. She seems at ease with Lilly rather than with me, which makes me suspect that she has known Lilly for quite a while. I shift in my seat and my prosthetic bumps onto something on the ground. I look down and see a small gray school bag had fallen over. It looks like it was leaning on Hanako's chair. Its contents are spilled to the ground. Hanako looks down.

"S-Sorry..."

"Nah, my fault there. I got it."

I move down to pick up her things. Hanako makes a slight breathing noise, like she wants to say something, but says nothing. I pick up her things for her and place them back in her bag, when I notice a familiar object amongst her things.

"So is this any good?"

"W-what is?"

I hold up the book from yesterday, now with a slight dent on the spine where it struck my face. Hanako instantly lowers her head, blushing profusely. "Yes, it's pretty good."

I smile. "I should hope so. I wouldn't want to have risked my fine looks for a terrible book." I laugh.

Both Lilly and Hanako chuckle while I turn the book over to read the title. My eyes widen in recognition.

"Sherlock Holmes? You like this?"

"Y-yes. I like it. W-why do you ask?"

My smile widens. "And here I thought I was the only one in the whole world who liked Mr. Holmes there. Pretty much tops my list of 'books to bring on a desert island' thing."

Hanako instantly perks up when she hears my confession. "W-which is you favourite story?"

"The Red-Headed League. Yours?"

"Scandal in B-Bohemia"

We both smile, finding common ground in our interest in the same book. I hear Lilly eating away at her rice, but she seems content to let us converse on literature. It's mainly a one sided conversation, as Hanako

still seems shy around me, but she breaks her silence every now and again with a quick note on how she felt about a certain story. Lilly makes a few points, but mainly stays quiet.

A beeping interrupts our conversation. Hanako looks down where a small clip on watch is attached to her bag. Glancing at it confirms it is already 4pm. I've been here eating and chatting for almost 2 hours!

Hanako looks at both me and Hanako, a slight sheepish look in her eyes that tells me she also just realized how long we've been talking. "I-I-I've got to go now...I'll be late...for..." Her voice fades down to

a low murmur that I can't make out.

Lilly nods and begins putting away her dishes. Hanako joins her in packing up.

I chime in. "Need some help?"

Lilly smiles. "That would be most gentlemanly of you Ryan."

I smirk. "Well, I can't help it. It's my Canadian heritage. We're just too gosh darn friendly and helpful."

Lilly laughs and Hanako gives a slight chuckle. I stand up, grab my cane and start rinsing out the tea set in a nearby industrial sink in the corner. I gently place the set in Lilly's hands, making sure she has a

firm grip before I let go, who places the set inside her bag.

I grab my cane and hold the door open for the ladies. We all stand outside the room. "Well, thanks for having me for lunch."

"Well, it was our pleasure." Lilly responds.

"Y-yea...it was nice." Hanako replies.

I smile down at Hanako. "Maybe when you're done with the book, I could borrow it sometime?"

Hanako instantly blushes and looks down at her feet.

"Well...I...uh...if..."

A frown creeps on my face. I worry that maybe she didn't want to give it up. I quickly try to ammend the situation. "It's ok if you don't want. I'm fine, just wanted to-"

Hanako glances up from her shoes quickly. "N-no, you can have it if you want. It's..it's only...if..."

"If what?"

Hanako turns a deeper shade of pink, blushing very hard. "...if you c-can lend me the b-book you got..."

"Sure thing." I smile and hold out my right hand, wanting to shake on our deal.

She looks at my hand, unsure what to do. Her eyes keep darting between my outstretched hand and the floor, than finally to her own right hand. I begin to wonder what's wrong, then I realize. **She shook with her left hand when we first met. It's her right hand that's scarred.** I am right handed, and even though I usually use it to hold my cane, I sometimes make the extra effort of switching hands with my cane so I can do things with my right hand.

I pull back my hand suddenly. Hanako looks at me wide eyed, and I give her an apologetic nod. She nods, understanding my faux pas with her. she then looks at Lilly, who was completely oblivious to our awkward exchange. Hanako then bows slightly to me. "D-deal."

"So I guess I'll see you around?"

Lilly smiles. "I sure hope so. We must have lunch again sometime."

"Sure. Bye Lilly. Bye Hanako."

"Goobye Ryan."

"B-bye Ryan."

I wave them off and make my way down the hall to the boys dorm.

"Ryan?"

I turn to see Lilly smiling at me. "You may want to take the side entrance to your dorms. No doubt Miss Hakamichi and Miss Mikado will be waiting for you at the front doors."

And with that, we part, my laugh echoing through the halls along with the clacking of my cane.

* * *

**_So...yea 3 chapters. Props on me for actually sticking with this I guess. I think I'm aiming for a new chapter every 5 days or so, but don't expect too much from that. I try to write the chapters in advance so I have a small pile, then I re-read and edit them as I write the next chapter. Probably a better way to do it, but it's working for now. Thanks to all you guys for reading this. Kinda feel like Gaige from Borderlands 2, what with all the...I don't know, like 3 of you who actually review this? Anyway, see you in 5 days (maybe), same KS time, same KS channel.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Damn Good Day

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 4**

"So any trouble lately?"

"Nah, the leg is fine."

"And did you have any episodes since we last met?"

"Er, a small one. Just a slight hand twitch."

"And I suppose you ended up hitting yourself, thus this healing shiner I see, right?"

"Yea...something like that."

I smile sheepishly as Nurse gives me a questioning look. I had just returned from my lunch with Lilly and Hanako when I saw him just leaving the boys dorm. Evidently looking for me, he wanted me to come to his office to start our weekly inspections, every Saturday after class. I apologized profusely for my absence, but he waved it off, not expecting me to be sitting in my room until class starts again.

"Well at least you're not getting into fights on your first week here."

I smirk. "Nah, that's next week."

Nurse waggles his fingers. "Now now Mr. Getler. My job is hard enough without war injuries flying in my office."

We share a small laugh while he makes a few notes on his clipboard. I go about strapping my prosthetic to my leg. Nurse seems to like to joke with his patients, which I appreciate. I've had too many doctors examine me with deadpan tones and serious attitudes. It's nice to laugh with someone.

While I continue adjusting the straps, Nurse leans against his desk. "So how did you get the shiner? Did you bash your head?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I was reaching for a book when a jolt went through my arm. Book came flying down on my face."

"Ouch. What book?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Ah, a classical lover, are you? Well I hope it's a good read at least."

"Oh, wasn't for me."

Nurse raises his eyebrows. "Oh, and who did you risk you neck to get it for?"

"Erm..." I stop, not wanting to give out Hanakos name. I don't need further teasing from Nurse, especially about girls. And especially about girls I barely know. "Just...someone..."

"Oh, she must be cute then."

"What makes you that she is cute, or that it's a she for that matter?"

Nurse smiles his trademarked grins. "You blushed quite a bit when I mentioned that it may be a girl, which led me to believe it is a girl. And your still blushing now, which makes me believe that you do find her cute. It's all elementary."

I furrow my brows. **Am I that easy to read?** Then I start actually thinking about Hanako. Sure, she does have scars, but she does have nice hair. And beautiful skin. Even her eyes are quite nice. I shake the thoughts from my head. "We done here?"

"Sure thing. That jolt didn't seem to pose to much of an issue, rather than that bruise. These random jolts are pretty minor. It's normally the big seizures we have to watch out for. I don't see any problems with the leg, but we'll just wait until next week and see how things go."

"Okay then. So after class next Saturday?" I grab the cane and prop myself down from the examination bench.

"Sure thing."

"Alright, see ya then."

I make my way to the door, and Hanako props back into my mind. I can remember her jumping for the book, her calm nature when she thought no one else was around. I'm finally hit with the image of a small smile that

traced her lips as I made a dumb joke, or when we talked about our favourite books. Then one thing does cross my mind as I place my hand on the door.

**Yea, she was pretty cute.**

* * *

My cane clacks on the hard pavement as I walk down the sidewalk away from Yamaku. My plaid, button down shirt and blue jeans whip along me as I make my way toward the small town down the hill.

Sunday crept on me as I slept in. I grabbed a warm shower and sent my family a quick email, letting them know how I was. I had then decided to go into town to familiarize myself with it as well as doing a few chores,

haircut and groceries at the top of the list. I threw on some comfortable clothes, adjusted my leg for the long walk, took my pills and away I went.

The walk itself was fairly easy, only about 30 minutes. Even before my accident, I'd take long random walks through town. I had even done a few hiking trips where would camp out along the trails. The first thing I did

after I had finished physio was take a long walk along the park trails in my home town. Made all the practising for my leg and all the dull exercises worth it in the end.

I eventually reach the bottom of the hill and to the town proper. People pass by as they hurry their way through the crowds. I get a few odd stares from my cane and my odd walk, but I generally ignore them. I keep an eye out, and eventually spot a barber shop off the main highway. I step inside the empty waiting room, where a old man greets me profusely.

"Good afternoon good sir! How can I help you!"

"Hi there. Just looking to get a trim if you don't mind."

"Not at all! This way please! Your very lucky, as we're completely empty today!"

20 minutes later I walk out of the shop, My hair trimmed down quite short with only a little length on top. The barber thanks me enthusiastically for the 250 yen tip. **This guy could give Misha a run for her money. Jeez that guy was waaaaaay to happy-go-lucky for his own good.** My head feeling cooler from the lack of hair, I start taking in more of the town, noting a few stores along the way that may interest me. Book stores, video shops, even what I call a 'nerd stop' where you can find collectibles associated with nerds. I can't help but grin as I recall the large collection of board games I had acquired. Nothing beats a Friday evening than playing obscure board games at a local hobby store with your friends. If it hadn't been for Audrey dragging me there after nights

of begging...

I stop in place and look at the ground, tears and anger welling inside me. Tears for a lost friend. Anger for the hopelessness I felt at the entire situation. But more than anything, I felt fury at the one man who caused it all. The drunk driver had died from internal bleeding at the hospital, so now there wasn't anything or anyone I could vent my anger at. I breathe deep breathes, trying to calm myself.

Breathing deeply, I continue to walk. I decided I needed somewhere to sit, just to gather myself. Maybe grab a drink. Anything really just to forget this feeling of hopelessness. I spot a small, worn building, stylized in an old Japanese tea-house. I sign adorns the top with old, chipped paint. **Shanghai, huh? Meh, better than nothing I suppose.** I then gait my way to the door and push my way in.

The inside is just as I expected from the outside. Low tables adorn the center while booths line the walls, all made from an old looking wood. The booths look quite comfortable. The air gives off an eerie quiet feel, like a library or a church. I look around and only see a couple people. **Must not be the most popular place.**

"H-Hello, welcome to the S-Shanghai. How may I help you?"

I whirl around to see a familiar face peer at me.

"Yuuko?"

Her face is plastered with a look of recognition. "Oh, hello Mr. Getler!"

"Just call me Ryan. What are you doing here?"

She gives me a somewhat sheepish grin. "There's not enough hours at the library, so I work here part time."

I smile. "Oh cool. So do you guys have on menu toda-"

At the mention on a menu, Yuuko enters a frazzled state, where she starts bowing and apologizing all at once. "I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry! It should have been the first thing I showed you and I was surprised that you even

came here and I didn't know if you even..."

"Woah, it's ok Yuuko, no worries." I smile and hold up my hands. She seems even more edgy here than she does at the library. "How about I just go grab a seat and you can just swing by with a menu, ok?"

My assurance that I'm fine seems to calm Yuuko down. "W-Would you like anything to drink."

"Some lemonade would be nice."

C-Coming right up."

Yuuko the scurries to the back to prepare the lemonade while I gaze around to look for a place to seat. My eyes then run across a familiar blonde head. I lean over and smile as I see an even more familiar head with dark hair that covers half her face.

I wave and call out. "Hey Lilly, hey Hanako."

Both girls turn to me as I call. Hanako visibly startles, but relaxes somewhat as she finds my smiling face. Lilly furrows her brow before recognizing my voice.

"Ryan?"

I make my way over. "The one and only. What's up?"

"We just stopped by for a cup of tea. What brings you out here?"

"Just getting to know the area a bit better. Also needed some groceries and what-not."

Lilly smiles. "What a coincidence, we were here for the same thing. Maybe you would like to join us?"

I look from Lilly to Hanako. She keeps her face away from me, but I can make out the barest hint of hope in her eyes. **Looks like she wouldn't mind the company either.**

I smile. "I sure would. You better be careful though, or I might start to think you actually enjoy my company!"

We share a small chuckle at my expense while Lilly waves her hand at me. "Nonsense, your quite nice to have around."

I smile. It's a nice feeling to have someone to talk to. Lilly slides over and I take a seat beside her. Hanako gives me a shy nod. I turn my head to her. "So you guys come here often?"

"Y-Yes, it's nice here. Quiet too."

"I can see that. It is quite nice."

My gaze travels around the room, gathering the little details in my head. Normally I'm not the one for coffee houses or small cafes, but this place almost seems more like a large living room, without the couches.

"I-I..."

I turn back to Hanako, who keeps toying with her hair as she keeps her gaze down. From what I can see of her face, she is blushing more than I've ever seen her before.

"I...l-like your haircut..."

A nervous smile creeps on my face as run my hand through my short hair. I wasn't the type of guy who got compliments from girls a lot. I notice my face get warmer as I blush a bit. "Thanks."

At that moment, Yuuko walks over with a tall glass of lemonade and a menu. I glance through it and quickly pick out a sandwich. The girls both order another tea and some strawberry cake. We chat away, mostly about classes and books we've read. Eventually Yuuko brings our food and we eat in silence. After she takes her empty plates, we leave enough money to pay the bill and a tip and walk out the door.

"So where are you two headed?"

"We were actually off to find some groceries. How about you?" Lilly asks.

"Pretty much the same."

"Well then, perhaps you would indulge us with your continued company?"

I smile. "So long as you'll have me, sure."

We make our way down the streets towards the end of town. I can't help but notice how Hanako practically clings to Lilly as she guides her way down the sidewalk, her cane scanning for any obstacles. Hanako darts her head away every time we pass by someone. I can't help but frown at the situation. She seems at a total loss when she's outside her small circle of people she knows, and even then she is extremely shy. I wish I could say or do something to help, but in the end I just walk along. She notices my frown and how my eyes dart to her, and what crosses her face is one of shame and embarrassment. I barely know this girl other than the few times we've talked, and yet I can't help but feel terrible for her. Something as simple as a conversation is a great strain for her, and I don't want to put her in more of a bad spot than she is now. I'm still a stranger to her, and that means that I'll almost never get her to open up unless she is the one to start it, and her shyness is almost a guarantee that will never happen. A vicious circle whirls around and around.

We reach a small convenience store, where Lilly puts away her cane and grabs a basket. She holds unto Hanako, I assume so she can navigate the store easier. Hanako seems all too eager for the closeness of her friend. The girls set off in a practised routine, where Hanako would describe what was around and on sale. Lilly would take her friends advice and place whatever she thought necessary into her basket. Hanako would also place several items she would want as well. I mill about the place, mostly picking up sandwich makings, cans of pop, milk, and various other odds and ends. I also pick up a few packs of rice and beef. I'm normally not into rice, but I may as well give it another shot if I'll be here for a while.

We pay for our things and head back toward the road that would take us back to Yamaku. I notice the girls have quite a bit more than I do. I hold out my hands. "Here, I can take those if you want."

Lilly smiles. "My my, aren't you turning to be quite the gentleman."

"Bah, it's all a sham I tell you."

"Well if you insist."

She hands me her bags. Hanako gives me a wide look. I give her a smile, and she relaxes a bit and gives me her bags. I fumble around a bit with all the extra bags as well as my cane. It proves too much weight to hold all the bags in one hand while walking with my cane, and it proves equally difficult to have the extra bags clunking against it. I hold my cane out to Hanako. "Would you mind holding this?"

"D-don't you n-need it?"

"I should be fine for a bit. Just need to take it a bit slow."

She hesitantly grabs it, and we begin to walk. Lilly has a somewhat curious look on her face, but says nothing. I imagine that she's wondering why I use a cane, as she can't actually see me. I hope she doesn't ask about it. I decide to try and strike up a conversation with her to hopefully put it out of her mind. "So Lilly, I can't help but notice that your quite tall for a girl. Is your entire family Japanese?"

"My, aren't you being a bit forward there Ryan?"

"If memory serves, you were the one who first pointed out that I had an accent as thick as mud, so I had to be

the transfer student."

She giggles. "I suppose I did. Well, I am in fact half Japanese, half Scotish."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

Lilly nods. "Yes. My father is Japanese and my mother Scottish. He met her on a business trip and was married shortly after. And what about your parents?"

"Mom was a nurse, Dad a paramedic. I guess they had something in common. Got married, had 2 kids, then got divorced. Nice and tidy, I guess."

Lilly seems uncomfortable with my frankness. She steers the conversation away. "You have a sibling?"

"Yea, a younger sister. Judy. Plays the trumpet with the high school band."

Lilly nods at my assessment. I guess she expected for me to talk more, but I've always been more direct about things. My mom would often joke I'm as subtle as a neon sign in an Amish farm.

We continue to walk up the hill, chatting mildly about family, where I learn Lilly's parents currently live in Scotland, and she was sent here on the count of her blindness. Hanako is unusually quiet, even for her. She has a hard look in her eyes, like she's trying to forget everything that's going on around her and focusing all her attention on the road ahead. I decide to try to bring her out of her funk. "So Hanako, what do you paren-"

I never get the chance to finish my sentence. Whether from the lack of cane, the extra bags making walking awkward, or the constant slope upward, my leg seems to have been constantly slipping within the straps of my prosthetic leg. My sentence was interrupted by the sudden jerk of my leg slipping out. A straps cling on, but my leg mostly dangles limply.

"Ah God Dammit!"

Lilly and Hanako turn around and look at me, a mixture of curiosity and concern spread amongst their faces. Hanako steps over to me, noticing the odd limp way my leg dangles under my jeans. "A-Are you ok?"

"Yea, sorry. Just my leg screwed up a little. One moment please."

I hobble over to the nearby guard rail along the side of the road. I set the bags down and lean against the guard rail. I then roll up my leg sleeve to reveal my prosthetic. Some of the straps have indeed slipped on my legs, and I begin work on resetting it. While I begin my task, I hear a faint gasp.

My upturned gaze shows both Lilly and Hanako looking at me. Lilly is concerned for what has transpired, although is unaware of what the problem is due to her blindness. Hanako stares at me with wide eyes, or more accurately at my leg. I realize that I haven't mentioned my leg at all. The cane is really the only indication anything wrong with my leg, and even my pant leg covers it up pretty well.

I put on a pained smile, trying to cover the awkwardness that my leg ensued. I decide on the only course of action that I always use; humour.

"OH GOD, WHERE'S MY LEG?!"

From both their reactions, I can tell this was a huge mistake. Lilly's expression goes wide, not understanding what's going on. Hanako's is nothing short of terror. I sigh. **I guess humour doesn't always work.**

"Yea sorry about that. I lost my leg recently in an accident, so I use this prosthetic to help get around. Sometimes the straps slip out though, so I have to reset them every now and then."

Lilly nods her assessment of the situation. Hanako calms down somewhat, but still seems to be at a nervous edge. "I-It's okay. Just d-didn't expect it is a-all."

"Well, I suppose I didn't help that much with my stupid jokes."

"I-It's fine."

After a few brief adjustments and a few good stretches to make sure everything's in place, we continue our journey up the hill. I can feel the awkward silence in the air as we say nothing. Only the slight clicking of Lilly's cane breaks the silence. I try to think of something, anything, to chat about, but in the end I give up on the idea. **I guess I can still weird people out with my leg, even here.**

We reach the school in the late afternoon. I walk the girls to the front of their dormitories, which is across the campus from mine. I hand the girls each their bags while Hanako hands me my cane. The silence continues for some time, neither of us sure what to say. I can't help but feel responsible for the awkward air between us. If I hadn't shown my leg, or joked about it for that matter, we wouldn't be standing here in silence. I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"Look, I wanna apologize for earlier, about my leg. I realize I may haven't really said much about...why I am here, and I didn't mean to just drop it down on you like a bombshell."

Lilly smiles sincerely. "It's quite alright Ryan. Some of us are still learning to live wish our disabilities. What startles me was the fact that you were so...jovial about it."

I frown. "Jovial?"

"It means joking or merry."

I nod, understanding the meaning. "Well, it's not exactly something I'm pleased about, but moping around about it doesn't help me. Besides, people give me funny looks when they see my leg. Joking about it seems to make people feel easier about it." I frown. "At least most of the time anyway."

"I-its o-okay."

I turn to Hanako. This is the first time she even looked at me since I showed her my leg, let alone talked to me. Her expression shows understanding, but underneath I sense a little concern behind her deep, violet eyes. I haven't realized how much I may or may not have affected her, but in the brief periods of our companionship, I seem to have grown a little on her, or at least enough that she can be concerned for my well-being. I flash her a sincere smile, and she blushes a bit and turns to Lilly. "W-we should p-probably go..."

Lilly nods to Hanako, then to turns to me. "Well thank you for coming along with us."

"My pleasure. See ya."

Hanako nods and both girls turn to their dorms while I turn to mine. I begin to gait my way back, my bags clenched in my hand and my thoughts murky with regret. **Why the hell did I have to make that stupid ass joke? Dammit, now they're gonna avoid me, in case I do something else to make things more awkward.**

Hurried steps behind me grab my attention and shake me from my self-punishing thoughts. I turn to see Hanako walking quickly behind me to catch up. I stop and wait for her. When she finally arrives, she looks at me with her usual wide eyes, but also blushes more than usual. I frown. "Something wrong?" I left my bag. "Did I take something by accident?"

She shakes her head. "N-N-No, not t-that. I was j-just w-wondering...i-if...t-that is i-if y-y-you wanted-d t-to..."

I raise my brow in confusion. "If I wanted to what?"

Hanako shuffles her feet, trying to find the words that she wants to say. She rubs her arm, embarrassed by her inability to say what she wants. She breathes deeply, the suddenly explodes.

"Doyouwanttohavelunchwithmean dLillytomorrow?"

It takes me a moment for my brain to decipher the instant question she asked. I then smile as I finally come to the realization of what she wants.

"Sure, that is if you can stand my bad jokes." I instantly regret saying that, thinking that more bad jokes are the last thing I should be doing. To my relief, Hanako smiles a bit.

"T-they're n-not all that bad."

"If you say so. So same place as before?"

"Y-yes."

I nod. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

We both turn to leave to our respective dorms. I can't help but turn my head to get a glance at Hanako, and I notice her looking back at me. Both of us have grins plastered on our faces, albeit mine quite a bit larger than hers. I wave to, bags dangling from my hand. Her smile broadens and she walks back to her dorms. I turn heel and follow suite to my dorms.

**All in all, a pretty damn good day.**

* * *

_**Holy furious fanfiction, Batman! Another chapter of everyone's favorite fanfiction: Beneath These Scars! So I just wanna explain that I will be using events from the main story line, but will be actually making up quite a few myself. SHENANIGANS WILL ENTAIL! I also wanna thank everyone who follows this work and give me critiques. I thoroughly appreciate them and a will take them to heart, even if you make fun of me. I'll just cry myself to sleep. anyway. Also note that I maybe changing the actual dates of when I update this, so the next chapter maybe be early or late. Anyway, enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hedging Bets

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 5**

*THUD THUD THUD*

I groan under my bed covers as I pull myself straight up. My night after the outing with Hanako and Lilly mostly consisted to studying and a quick kung-fu movie before hitting the sack. My tired eyes gaze upon my alarm clock.

**6:00am? Whose damn idea is it to be bashing on my door this damn early?**

I lean down and grope for my cane. I sit myself up and hop over to the door, my prosthetic lay forgotten by my bed. It takes me a while to hop to the door, where the pounding continues unabated.

"Yea, yea, hold on..."

I eventually reach the door and pull it open, revealing an large set of pink spirals and a grin too big to be anyone else.

**Fuck, not this early.**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'mon Ryan-chan, rise and shine!"

Misha stands there, yelling at me like there is no tomorrow. **If she doesn't quiet down, she's gonna have a whole dorm of grumpy boys mad at her. **I rub the sleep from my eyes with my free hand and frown. "It's six in the morning. Too damn early to rise."

I hear a rustling to Mishas left, and I behold Shizune as well, leaning on a rather large box. Both girls are fully dresses and ready for class, whilst I am still in a rumpled t-shirt and sleep pants. Shizune looks at me with a measured look, both annoyed but amused at my exhaustion. She signs quickly to Misha who translates to me.

"Well, Ryan-chan, since you had given us the slip the other day, we have decided to make sure you could not escape us today! We shall have you for the council, with or without your consent!"

**Really, this again?**

I groan. "Okay, enough is enough. I appreciate you guys trying to make me feel welcome, but I do not, repeat: Do. Not. Want. To. Join. The. Student. Council."

I empathize each word slowly and deliberately, trying to get my point across. Misha translates, and Shizune simply adjusts her glasses. She signs to Misha, and Misha's grin becomes wider. "Oh Ryan-chan, I'm quite afraid that is not an option. This is for your own good. Without our help, you shall surely fail."

"Oh? I think my marks would state otherwise."

Shizune stares at me with an even look, daring me to challenge her. To me, she seems the type that relishes any type of conflict, or at least enjoys the thrill of beating someone. A smile crosses her face and she quickly signs to Misha. Misha smile becomes wider.

"Alright Ryan-chan, then how about a wager. I'm sure you're aware of the quiz Mr. Mutou had mentioned Saturday?"

I rattle my still sleepy brain, and remember that Mutou did mention that there would be a quiz on the last few days of lectures today. I nod.

"Well, what I suggest is a battle of wits. If you score higher than me on the quiz, I shall desist my efforts to recruit you."

I nod, understanding. "And you score higher, I join, is that it?"

Misha snaps her fingers. "Exactly, Ryan-chan. So what'll it be?"

I frown and mull it over. I sigh in defeat, seeing no other way of getting them off my back with their relentless recruitments. "Fine."

Shizune holds her hand out in a professional manner. I gather her meaning and clasp her hand, shaking on her arrangement. I then nod to the girls. "Well, it's been lovely, but it is still frigging early, so see ya.", and with that I close the door.

I barely am able to make one hop back to my bed before more another round of thudding comes from my door. **Oh, come on! **I turn back and open the door to see a miffed Shizune and Misha on the other side. "Yes?"

Misha huffs and crosses her arms. "It's quite rude to shut the door in someone's face, Ryan-chan. Especially when that someone comes bearing gifts!"

I furrow my brow, confused. "Wait, what?"

Shizune turns to the large box she had been leaning on earlier. I see several stamps and notes attached to it, but the foremost section displays my name and the schools address in bright red letters.

Misha lightly taps the box. "This had come in for you this morning. Part of our job with Student Council is to help deliver mail and packages to the students here."

I nod and smile, embarrassed for my rudeness. "Oh, er thanks."

Shizune moves to help me with the large package. While not heavy, it is certainly big enough to be awkward to carry. It is about four feet tall and about one foot wide. I position it by the door, as it would be too hard for me to actually move it far on only one foot. The girls notice my only leg, but don't gawk or draw attention to it. **They must already know, being on the Student Council and all.**

After helping me with the package, the girls step out of my room. Shizune flashes a few quick gestures to Misha, then smirks at me. "You know Ryan-chan, it's not every day that we make house calls to deliver someone's mail. Especially large ones like yours. Maybe you should consider joining to make it up to us. It would save you the humiliation of losing to Shiccan's superior intellect.

I smile. "Hmmmmmm. You know what? No." I then slam the door in their faces.

* * *

After a few failed attempts at grabbing some more sleep, I decide I may as well get up. I quickly grab a shower, strap on my prosthetic and change my clothes. I decide that a good bout of studying would do me good for the upcoming challenge. My parcel lays forgotten by my door, as I decide I'll open it at the end of the day. Before I leave, I decide to quickly look up one bit of info I know will help me, even though it actually has nothing to do with the quiz itself.

I later enter the class. Most students are still looking through their notes, doing last minute preparations for the upcoming quiz. Shizune is also looking through her notes, but when I enter the classroom, she looks up and gives me a knowing smile. I nod to her and walk over to my desk. Hanako is hunched over her notepad, mouthing random sentences to herself. She notices me staring at her and covers right side of her face. "H-Hey Ryan."

I smile. "Hey Hanako. You ready for the quiz?"

She nods, but continues to stare at her notes, still covering her face. She continues to stare at her notes, seemingly unaware of my presence. **She must not get a lot of people who talk to her in class. **I decide to pull out my notes to do one last look through, but suddenly Hanako's voice breaks me from my task.

"Are...are you still c-coming...t-to lunch?"

It takes a moment to realize what she's talking about. With my bet with Shizune and the surprising delivery this morning, I had almost forgotten that Hanako invited me for lunch with her and Lilly again. I smile and nod. "Wouldn't miss it."

We're both drawn from our brief conversation to see Mr. Mutou enter the classroom, holding a small stack of papers. "Good morning class. I hope you are all prepared for today's quiz. Please take one and pass the rest to the person behind you. You have one hour." And with that, Mutou makes his way to his desk and sets himself to whatever work he had planned for.

The class wastes no time starting on said quiz. Once I receive mine, I waste no time either. The characters still throw me off, so it takes me a few minutes to fully understand what I'm reading, but once I do I realize a lot of this I had covered in my old high school. Properties of heat and its effect on objects on an atomic level. I smile and begin writing fervently.

An hour passes by quite quickly as we all pass in our exams. Everyone seems relieved that the quiz is over, but the ease is short lived once Mutou announces that he will be grading them as we complete a number of work sheets that will transition unto his next topic. Shizune looks back at me with a triumphant look on her face, as though Mutou's words sound that she had already won our wager. **Not just yet, Miss Hakamichi.**

The rest of the morning is spent dully looking up certain details and filing out questions. My mind wanders relentlessly to random things about the last few days, but I strangely find myself thinking about Hanako. I had never met someone who was as timid as her, and I find it a bit off-putting. It's like she expects everyone to cry out in disgust every time someone looks at her. While I can't say I understand her, I'd like to think that she would perceive me, if not a friend, then as someone who at least won't judge her for her scars. I honestly find her shyness more obvious than her scars, though that may be because she seems to be good at diverting the gaze so I can't see them clearly.

**But why do you care? She's just some random girl that you helped out once. Why do you all of the sudden care how she acts towards you?**

The school bell startles me from my thoughts, signaling that it is time for lunch. Mutou announces he has finished grading the quizzes and for everyone to come up to him so he may pass them out before we leave for lunch. I gather my bag and my cane, and see Hanako clutch hers, staring at me expectantly. Before I can say anything, I hear Shizune and Misha bounding after me, intent on making sure I'm there for the reveal of who won. I groan and look to Hanako. "I'll meet you by the stairs; I just gotta do something, okay?"

Her eyes fall, downcast at me sudden turn around. She looks almost disappointed, like I led her along this whole time. "O-okay..." and with that she quickly makes her way out the door.

I turn to a beaming Misha. "BWAHAHAHAHA! So Ryan-chan, are you sure you want to go through the humiliation of losing to Shicchan? She would be more than happy to accept your admission of defeat."

Shizune stares at me with scrutinizing eyes, calculating my every twitch that would show any weakness. I hold my ground and stare back at her with even eyes, then give a knowing smile. "Famous last words as ever I heard."

Shizune smirks at signs quickly to Misha. "We shall see, Mr. Getler."

Both me and Shizune walk up to Mutou, eager to one-up the other. Mutou raises his eyebrows to both when we arrive at the same time. He flips through the dwindling amount of papers in his hands. He hands us each our respective quizzes, then we move out of the way to allow the rest of the students to get their papers, as they seem to be in more of a rush than we are. Both girls look at Shizunes quiz, and I look at mine. Shizune adjusts her glasses in triumph, buts it Misha is practically crazy with excitement.

"92, 92, Shizune got a 92! Beat that, Ryan-chan!" Misha is practically screaming in excitement. Shizune looks rather pleased with herself, thinking her victory is assured. She then signs to Misha, cocky grin still on her face.

"Well, Mr. Getler, while I do seem to have some improvements to make, it does seem as though I shall be the victor of our wager. Now we shall be at your door bright and early tomorrow, as we have quite of bit of catching up to do from all your lolly-gagging that you... you..."

Misha`s jaw drops as she notices my paper I hold to her. Shizune blinks several times, unsure as to what to make of what just happened. Both girls stare at my up-turned paper for several long, quiet seconds. I held out the paper so they could clearly see the large red number.

94.

My new favourite number.

I then pull my cane up to be and begin to gait my way to the door. Neither Misha nor Shizune try to stop me, still aghast that their assured victory was dashed away. "Well, this has been quite fun ladies, but I really must be off. I promised someone I`d join them for lunch. Unless you have any objections?"

Both girls still remain silent. Misha is still in so much shock that she doesn't even translate what I said to Shizune.

"No? Alright then. Ta ta for now."

I can't help but grin at their continued expressions of disbelief. I turn to leave the classroom, but I remember the last thing I did before I left for class this morning. That one little tid-bit of info I just had to look up before the quiz. I can't help but turn around for one last shot. The looks on their faces is priceless as I make a few, quick motions with my hands. I imagine that I messed it up a little, but their widening expressions indicate that they understood what I just signed to them.

_Better luck next time._

* * *

_**So I realize that this chapter is later than I said, but I wanted to put it on an easier date to post. I'll still try for the 'chapter every 5 days' rule, but again, don't expect too much. **  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Are We Friends?

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 6**

I walk down the hall, my encounter with Shizune and Misha over our test scores still giving me a spring in my step, though that may just be the limp of my prosthetic. Actual springs in one's leg can do that. Shizune may try to find a way to turn this around, as if I cheated or something, but until then I will try and enjoy my time of not being bothered about Student Council.

I head towards the stairs where I said I'd meet Hanako. The crowd mills around, the sounds of dozens of conversations and hundreds of footsteps assault my ears. It takes me awhile, but then I spot Hanako, clutching her bag by a corner, eyes wide with fear. She seems like she is one good shove away from breaking down, even at this seemingly mundane action like waiting in a crowd. **Now I know she hates crowds, and I made her wait like a fucking idiot. **I make a beeline for her, calling out her name and waving with my free hand to try and grab her attention. She notices my attempts and quickly walks to me. Without saying anything, she darts behind my left shoulder and cringes behind my back. I hear the faintest whisper from her, even amongst the throng of noise.

"L-l-lets...go n-now...p-please..."

I nod to her and begin to limp my way through the crowd, acting as a divider between Hanako and the crowds. I'm given some berth as my cane and limp require a little more space than an average person, so it makes our trip that much quicker. We walk in silence, making our way to the secluded room we had lunch before. It only takes us a few minutes, but the unbearable silence of the situation makes it seem like hours. Luckily, this particular area of the school doesn't have as much foot traffic, so it's almost completely empty. Hanako seems to relax as we reach the door that leads inside our impromptu lunch room. She pulls away from my shoulder and darts through the door, relief flooding her face at the escape of the outside world.

I look inside, but something seems amiss. "Where's Lilly?"

Hanako keeps her eyes leveled to the ground, not looking directly at me. "S-she said she w-w-would b-be late. Sh-she has s-some work t-to do for the f-festive."

"What festival?"

"The s-school has a f-festival every year. L-lots of s-stalls w-with g-g-games and food."

My face brightens at the idea. Would be nice to relax and have a little fun.

"Sounds like fun. You plan to go?"

I barely see her face from the angle, but I see her grimace a bit at my words. "M-maybe, I-I d-don't know..."

And with that she turns away and begins setting the table for lunch. I can tell with her mechanical motions that I've touched a nerve. I join her in helping set up lunch, and yet again, we go through our tasks in silence. Whatever camaraderie we shared before seems to have vanished with the onset of our walk through the crowds. Yet again I'm reminded of how little I actually know of her, and how I'm unable to help her with any problems.

Hanako placed the food she had prepared on the tables while I set the chairs. Eventually we sat down, I across from her, with bowls of noodles and chicken in our hands. Hanako insisted on me to partake on the lunch she had prepared, which didn't take a lot of convincing on my part as I had brought another egg salad sandwich with me again. The body can only handle so much egg salad. Hanako hands me a bowl of delicious looking noodles with chunks of chicken mixed in. When I notice what she hands with the bowl, my face blanches.

**Chopsticks. It just had to be chopsticks.**

Hanako notices my expression and instantly begins to apologize. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't know w-w-what you would have wanted. I-I tried t-to m-make something that..."

I wave my hands to stop her. "No no no, it looks absolutely delicious. I just can't use chopsticks worth diddly."

She gives me a small when I compliment the meal. "T-thanks. I-I could get you a f-fork if you wanted."

I shake my head. "No thanks. If I'm going to be living here, I may as well try to learn." With that, I position the sticks in what I think is the appropriate spot and attempt to grab a small portion of noodles. After a few moments and a few more failed attempts, I miraculously managed to grab some noodles. I raise my hand slowly, making sure the noodles don't slip out. Once I realize that I've got a good grip, a grin creeps upon my face and I punch the air in victory. The sudden movement cause the noodle to shake loose, falling down on my shirt and leaving a long, yellowish stain on my otherwise clean, white shirt. **Damn.**

Hanako can't help but giggle at my poor attempts and my grin becomes bigger when I hear her light-hearted giggle. She holds out her left hand. "Here, l-let me see them."

I hand my chopsticks over to her, where she takes them out of my hand and grabs a nearby elastic band. With a few loops and tucks, she deftly ties the thick ends together, looping the band in the middle as to keep the sticks together and giving a pivot to help pinch the food at the other end. She hands back the chopsticks, then darts her hand back to her side. "Here, t-try that."

I hold the chopsticks in my, feeling the ease of holding the chopsticks with the new holding system. It only takes two tries for me to pinch some chicken wrapped in a few noodles. I'm able to hold the food steady and place it in my mouth. I grin with the food still in my mouth and give her a thumbs up.

She gives me a quick chuckle and begins to eat her own meal. We spend the next few moments in silence, devouring our meals with each other's silent company. I occasionally glance up from my bowl and look to the girl across from me. She seems quite at ease with only one other person in the room, but I know if I were to try and talk to her, she would turn back to the bashful girl I first met. I admit it would be nice to try and talk to her without having to worry if I will frighten her off or not. While I muse over this, I notice something strange in the background. Something that doesn't belong with all the backed up art supplies and chairs. It looks like a small decorative box, with small carvings of a medieval battle on the sides. I point my chopsticks over her shoulder. "Hey Hanako, do you know what that is?"

She looks over her shoulder to where I'm pointing, and blushes a bit. "T-that's ...m-my ch-chess set."

"Oh, that's cool. May I see it?"

She quietly leans over and grabs the set, then passes it to me. The checkerboard pattern on top confirms its purpose to me. I notice the miniature details of the carvings on the sides. I notice the lid comes off at the top and I pull it off, revealing all the individual pieces inside, all intricately carved as tiny little people. The king in his royal crown, the bishops holding their sceptres aloft, and all the pawns dressed as tiny soldiers. All in all, it is quite a beautiful piece. I then notice strange holes on the board itself. "What's with the holes Hanako?"

She looks over from me down to the board, looking at what I notice. "I-it's a special set, m-made for people with tr-trouble seeing, like L-Lilly."

I nod. "So you play with Lilly then?"

"Y-yes. We play quite a bit."

I smile and nod. The set looks quite old and worn, so either it's older than I thought, or Lilly and Hanako do play a lot. I then notice looks at me with an expression I had never seen on her. A look of anticipation mixed with embarrassment.

"D-d-do y-y-you want...t-t-to play...a game...with m-me?

Her words stutter even more than usual, which means to me that it must have taken a lot just to ask this simple question. I nod. "Sure Hanako, though I have to warn you that I'm really bad."

Despite my admittance of my less than stellar knack for the game, Hanako's face brightens at the possibility of someone new to play. As soon as the word 'sure' leaves my mouth, she instantly scrambles to set the pieces. I can't help but smile at her eagerness at the idea of a game. She sets the pieces in place, me white and Hanako black, and we commence our game of domination.

It doesn't take long for me to notice that Hanako is extremely good at chess. Either that or I'm exceedingly terrible. Both scenarios seem likely. Hanako deftly moves her pieces with about, taking more and more of my pieces as she progresses. I make small victories here and there, but nothing that can turn a tide. I begin to understand a pattern within Hanako's play. I am always the one to initiate the attack, but Hanako always seems to be able to react to it with devastating results. I go in for a pawn, she takes my bishop. I take her knight, she takes my rook. **Seems like my all attack style isn't working. **I look at the board, calculating where a decent move could be made. I then spot a small chink in her defenses. If I go in with my queen to take her bishop, her queen takes mine, but then my last rook can force her king into the corner for checkmate. I then ease my queen up, knocking down her bishop. I look up at her expectantly. She moves her hand suddenly to her queen to finish mine off, but suddenly stops. Her hand hovers over her queen, her face screwed up in concentration. **C'mon, take it. Take it! **Then, out of the blue, her scarred hand reaches across to the bishop at the other side of the set and skims down, a now clear bee-line for my king. She knocks it down, smiling immensely. "Ch-checkmate."

I sigh. "Damn, you really are good at this Hanako."

She pulls her hand back to her face, her face red from my compliment. "Th-thank you. You were pretty g-good t-too."

I smirk. "My fallen king says otherwise."

"N-no, you did well. You attacked me quite a bit, but then y-you nearly had m-me when you tried to sacrifice your q-queen. I almost fell for it."

"Well thanks." I glance over to the clock. "We still have plenty of time left, if you're up for another game?"

Another small smile. "P-please."

We set the pieces and once again delve into our small battle. I do a little better this time, but the outcome still remains that Hanako will win yet again. I don't mind, as I begin to enjoy our little game here. I occasionally glance up from the board at her, only to see a look of complete concentration on the game at hand. But what really astonishes me is that for the first time since I met her, she is at a complete calm. No worried glances at me, no nervous stuttering, no downward cast of the eyes. Just her, a completely calm girl with no worries about anyone or anything.

This is the girl I want to see more of.

I move a pawn forward. "Hey Hanako, can I ask you something?"

She visibly starts at the sound of my voice breaking her concentration. She looks back down to the board, then moves a knight forward. "O-okay..."

I stop and consider my words carefully, not wanting to startle her. I then decide to maybe try a direct approach. "Ar-are you... scared of me?"

Her eyes widen at my blunt question. "Wh-What? N-no...not really..."

I nod at her answer, but feel that I should explain myself. I move my knight to take her pawn. "Okay. Sorry if I kinda threw you off with that. I just kinda... I don't know...noticed some things about you."

Her bishop takes my knight. "Wh-what d-do you mean?"

My rook takes her bishop. "Well, you always seem...well, edgy. Around me, around everyone really."

She pauses and then slowly moves a rook up. Her eyes are down cast and murky, and her voice takes on a heavy tone. "Oh..."

**God dammit Ryan, don't insult her. Just... say something!**

I move another pawn up two spaces. "It's just that... I guess I'm worried. Is everything alright? Is there anything I can do?"

She looks at me. Not at her feet or at the board, but directly into my eyes. Her violet eyes stare at me like orbs of night sky, when the sun has just set, but enough light remains, turning the sky into a purple canvas. She seems confused at my concern for her, but then lowers her face into a look of depression when I look directly at her. "I-it's n-nothing. A-at least n-nothing you c-can help m-me with."

I frown. "So it isn't something I've done?"

"Hanako's widen in shock. "N-No no, not at all! I-I-I'm j-just...l-like this." Her voice took on a sad note, and her eyes began to water slightly.

**Shit, I didn't mean to make her cry.**

I then start to apologize to her, trying to make amends. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. I guess I'm just worried, or I don't know. I don't know you that well and everything's still new to me and..."

"Why?"

I'm interrupted by the faintest voice, more of a whisper than anything. I almost didn't hear it. Hanako still looks at me with her wide violet eyes. They seem dry now, but her face has a look of confusion and suspicion written upon it.

I frown. "Why what?"

She continues to stare at me evenly. "W-why are you worried... about m-me?"

I stare blankly at her, my thoughts all jumbled at her simple question. **Why am I worried about her?** **I barely know this girl, other than the few times we have chatted. But she is quite nice. That is when she isn't cringing in that wall of shyness. **It then hits me that we a lot more alike than I thought. We both are quiet people and tend to keep to ourselves, although Hanako is more on the extreme side than me. We also both don't have too many friends, but seem to be the closest to the ones we do have. I decide that, if she will let me, I'll be a friend for her.

No one should have to be alone.

I take a large gulp of air. "Well...I guess it's just...I don't know, I like you and all and I-I wanna...be you friend?"

I mumble the last bit, unsure of the reaction I'll get from Hanako. I expect stark surprise, more or less with stutter and the possibility of her running out in embarrassment. I'm surprised that she is still in her seat, still staring at me with those wide, violet orbs.

"Y-y-you w-want to b-be friends? With m-me?"

"Well yea. You're a nice person and I do like spending time with you and now I'm just rambling like this cause I'm nervous because I keep saying the dumbest things and..."

"Y-yes."

I stop my rambling, slightly taken aghast. "Wait, you will?"

Her face becomes redder and redder still. "Y-yes, only if y-you want t-to. You're a nice person t-too."

I smile. "Well, I wouldn't go as far as nice. Maybe tolerable at best."

Hanako giggles at my rib at myself. She moves one of her pieces forward and induces me to checkmate. Our frank discussion about friendships had completely distracted me into easily losing my king to a rook. I stare agape at here, and her giggling get bigger and bigger. Her smile is small by anyone else's standards, but to her it is positively beaming. I smile back and laugh along with her. If there was ever a moment I would remember as the start of my new life, it would this one.

A knock later comes from the door, with Lilly soon following in. She gives me and Hanako a strained smile. "I'm sorry I'm so late. There was an issue with the order of noodles and we had to find a new vendor for the festival."

I give a small wink to Hanako. "As long as there are forks, I think you'll be fine."

Hanako and I both continue to giggle at our private joke as Lilly gives us a confused look, unsure of what we're laughing about.

Lunch is almost done when Lilly arrived, so all we really just listened to her as we clean up. I learn that the festival will be in about nine days, and there's going to be food stands and small games, even fireworks at the end of the day. Lilly is planning with the rest of her class to make a small noodle stand to serve noodles and use the funds to help with updating some of the books in the library with new equipment to convert book into braille. After we clean our mess, Lilly waves us off, still having work to do and apologizing for missing lunch. I wave it off and Hanako smiles sheepishly, saying that it wasn't all that bad. After parting with Lilly, Hanako and I walk back to our class. She still clings to the back of my shoulder, but I no longer mind it. That's what friends do, even if we don't fully understand it. We reach the class just before the bell rings and take our seats.

The rest of the day is spent listening to Mutou discuss our segue into our next topic: atomic structures objects around us. It sounds completely boring, but I attempt to pay attention none the less, just in case Shizune would get wind of any falling grades and think that was an invitation to bother me again. As much as I want to pay attention to the discussion, I eventually fall into the dull revere that is known to students all around. That phase of mind that just absorbs whatever info given, but constantly thinks how good it'll be to get out. The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. The class begins to stir and I grab my cane and make way out the door, but Mutou signals the class to wait. He assigns a large pile of work sheets to begin introduction on our new topic. The collective groan from the class is almost deafening.

**Well, at least I now know for sure I'm in a school.**

We all collect our papers on our way out the door. Lilly is waiting across from the door. Hanako darts from Mutou as she grabs the papers towards her friend. I causally limp up to them. Lilly gives me a welcoming nod. "Hello Ryan."

"Hey Lilly. Am I that obvious?"

She smiles. "Well it is true what they say about how the blind's other senses sharpen. Your cane has a very distinctive sound when you walk."

"Good to know."

"So will you be joining us tomorrow for lunch?"

"Just try and stop me from coming."

Lilly gives me a small laugh. "Well then we shall see you then."

Hanako waves me off. "B-bye Ryan."

I wave back. "Bye Lilly. See ya Hanako." And with that I make my way back to my dorm, hoping to get a start on the large amounts of homework assigned. I trudge my way back to the dorms and through the hallway. As I walk down the hall, I'm startled by loud, angry yelling. I can't make out what they're saying, but it seems to be coming from the second floor. **Someone's angry about something.** I keep walking down the hallway, and the voice seems to get clearer. **Ah shit, they're above my room. I really don't need that. **I pull open my door and set my bag and cane on my bed. I turn to my computer to play some music while I work, but more so I can drown out the yelling. As I press the play button, I clearly hear the phrase 'God damn feminists' before it putters into more random rants and yells. I shake my head in confusion.

**Guess there are weirdoes no matter where you go.**

I then notice a large box in front of my closet. **Oh right, the package. **With the quiz in the morning, out-foxing Shizune, and my discussion with Hanako, I had completely forgotten about my mysterious parcel. I gait my way over and look on the sides for a return address as to ascertain where it came from. Eventually my eyes spot it by the mounds of stamps and order forms taped to it. The familiar name and address come as a shock to me.

**Bernice M. Getler**

**409 West Bourbon St.**

**Little Creek, Nova Scotia**

**Canada, B3H 6T5**

**Home? What's mom doing sending me stuff from home? I don't think I forgot anything. **I see a small envelope attached by the address. I'm able to pull it off (albeit with some difficulty and a few rips) and read through the small letter.

_Dear Ryan,_

_I hope this letter finds you soon. It was really hard trying to get this mailed out and it was returned to my door step twice already. I thought I'd send you this 'care package' for you in hopes that you'll use it to help pass the time when you're not busy with your studies. The school already knows what it is so you don't have to worry about hiding it from them. You'll have to talk to them about setting some time to use it, but I'm sure you'll be fine so long as you have supervision. I know you have a lot happening now, and you didn't leave on the best of circumstances, but know that we all miss you back here and hope you find some peace._

_All the best, Mom._

_P.S. Give me an email sometime. I want to know how you are. Also send pictures!_

I smile fondly at the last bit. My mom was always the kind of person who would never be happy with big events unless she had a picture of it. I still remember the mounds and mounds of photo albums stacked in our living room. I suddenly realise the words she said about my parcel? **What in God's name did she send me that I would feel the need to tell the teachers about? A friggin' chainsaw?**

I grab my key to my room and use it as a improvised knife to cut away the packaging tape. A small fountain of packaging peanuts falls out, but the majority of the 4 foot box is taken up by a large case, similar in make to a bag used for luggage at an airport. It's made out of a dark canvas, but has a plastic bottom to be set down upon. Several outside pockets are visible, and I note worn, plastic wheels on one long end, the other end topped with a collapsible handle. It then dawns on me the all too familiarity of the markings and colors on it.

**She didn't.**

I suddenly lunge for the zipper, but find it has a tiny padlock holding it closed. I open several side pockets and pat around inside. I feel something small and metal and pull it out, revealing a small key.

**She wouldn't.**

I jam the key inside the padlock and turn it, rewarded with a small click as the lock pops open. I drag the case and dump it on my bed. I set the lock aside and grasp the zippers, pulling them apart around the bag. I then flip the lid up, revealing its precious contents, neatly placed and wrapped in bubble wrap. But even with the obscuring plastic, I instantly know its contents.

**She did.**

**Holy shit, this may be fun!**

* * *

**_So another chapter. Yay and stuff. I've actually got a few things piling up on me now, so that's why chapter aren't coming out as fast. I'll keep putting them out as much as I can, but no guarantees. _  
**


	7. Chapter 7: To Pass The Time

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the evening and morning passes by in a blur, my excitement hardly contained. All I can think of is the parcel I have received. I spent the evening half-heartedly working on the assignments Mutou had assigned, and let out a sigh of relief when I was finally finished. I popped in a comedy into my laptop and spent the evening listening to stand-up comedy, only paying the barest attention to the jokes. I ran through the entirety of the bags contents, noting each individual piece sent.

**I can't believe she actually sent it!**

The next morning was spent hastily putting my clothes on and grabbing a slice of bread for breakfast. I rushed out the door and down to the school proper, my cane clacking rapidly against the concrete. I made a beeline from the door to the main office where I had visited first when coming here. The familiar face of Ms. Yamichi greets me from her desk. "Ah Mr. Getler! I trust everything is acceptable for you thus far?"

I bow to her. "Yes indeed. Everything's fine. I do want to ask you about something though."

"Indeed? Well I'm all ears."

"I was wondering what it would take to start a club."

Ms. Yamichi raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Only four days here and you would already like to start a club?"

I smirk in embarrassment. "Well, I had gotten a package yesterday and I thought I'd see about getting some use out of it."

She nods in understanding my reasoning for coming. "Then I assume you're talking about an archery club then?"

"Yes ma'am."

She frowns at me. "And are you quite sure your prepared for this? You would have to organize the entire club."

"I did a little a research while on my way here. The field by the track area is perfect. All I just need to put the targets towards the woods so nobody gets in the way. Your physical education department apparently has some old bows, targets, arrows, etc. that you use as an introduction to the sport. I'd need to take a look at them to make sure they're ok to use."

Her face gives me a skeptical look. "I see you have done your research, and you are familiar with the equipment?"

I nod. "I've been shooting since I was 11. My mom shot while she was young and still goes to tournaments. She even competed at the Nationals last year. Growing up around them makes me pretty familiar at the ins and outs of archery. So I should be able to teach anyone who wants to try."

Ms. Yamichi nods. She reaches into her desk and pulls out a few papers. "Well, I would need to talk to the directors about this, as well as speak to Nurse about any possible complications with your condition that may arise, but I'm sure this shouldn't be an issue. You will have to find a teacher to watch over when you are out on the field. Come by my office after class and I'll see what we can do."

I grab my cane and pull myself from my seat and give her a bow. "Thank you. I'll see you after class."

"Certainly. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Getler."

I take my leave from the class. As soon as I shut the door, I can't help but smile broadly and punch the air in celebration. **Archery! Finally, something that can keep me busy that doesn't involve me on my ass! **I still love books and movies, but archery was the one thing I had ever considered myself as active in. And if it keeps me on my feet, then all the better.

I glance at my watch, noting that it's just about time to get to class. I gait my way up the stairs and down the hallway to the familiar classroom. The class is mostly empty, with the few exceptions of students quietly talking to each other. Hanako sits in her customary seat, leaning heavily in her book to drown out the outside world within her own story. As I make my way to my desk, her eyes glance up at me and she smiles slightly. "Hello R-Ryan."

"Hey Hanako. Whatcha reading?"

"It's about a k-knight who hunts t-trolls."

"Nice."

I pull out a few of my books and get ready for class. I can't help but shake with excitement at the mornings events. My leg jumps from the jitteriness of wanting this day to end.

Hanako lowers her book and gives me a curious glance. "Y-you okay?"

I nod. "Uh yea, sorry. Just kinda want to get this day over with. Just got something I wanna do."

"Oh? W-what is it?"

I look over at her. Our new-found friendship is still in its early stages. We barely know anything about each other than our fondness for books. She seems genuinely interested in what has got me so worked up, and I can't help but smile at the thought. "Tell you what. Meet me at the front doors 20 minutes after class ends and I'll show you."

She blushes slightly at my invitation, but gives me a small smile. "S-sure. Can Lilly come along?"

"Of course."

"O-okay then."

Before either of us can continue the conversation, Mutou arrives in class along with another gaggle of students. He calls for us to quiet down so he can give us today's lesson; calculating atomic weight of atoms within certain objects.

**God it's going to be a long day.**

* * *

The day passes by unceasingly slow. Half due to the boring lesson, the other half from my constant thoughts about the possibility of an archery club. I can't remember being this excited about something since the accident, and it isn't even something I particularly participated passionately before. I would shoot some odd dozen arrows every week or so, but the sport was really to keep my mom off my back about not being active. She always made sure I had decent equipment and knew how to properly care for it. I guess she wanted me to carry on the mantle of archery for the family. She had a small space on the wall in the living room dedicated to all the medals and ribbons she had collected from local and national tournaments. She even had a few pictures of when she competed at the World Cup in Vegas last year. I can still remember her face when they announced she came 17th in her division. Of course as soon as we came back home she went back to the archery field the next day. 'Ryan, 17th is nice and all, but that just means there's 16 other people I need to beat.'

Some people just can't enjoy things I guess.

The school day eventually ends with us writing formulas for specific calculations into our note books. The bell sounds off, startling everyone from their monotonous task. We breathe a collective sigh and rush to pack our things, none more faster than me. Hanako looks at me, and I smile at her and wave her off. "20 minutes at the doors! I'll see you then!" I then rush out the door as fast as my cane and leg allows me.

Getting to the registration office takes a little more time than I would have want, with all the students rushing more or less the opposite way. Eventually I find myself in front of the familiar door and knock. Ms. Yamichi greets me with her customary bow and her business-like smile. "Mr. Getler, I was expecting you!"

I return the bow. "I hope I'm not too early?"

She holds open the door and allows me to gait my way in. "Not at all. In fact, I was just going to see if you would still be in your class room."

"Oh?"

She gestures to the seat across from her desk and sits down, she face slightly obscured amongst the piles of papers stacked on her desk. "Yes. I was going to congratulate you on founding Yamaku Academy's first archery club."

My jaw drops at the sudden revelation. "You're serious?!"

She gives me a small smile and nods. "Quite, but there are some things we need to discuss."

I keep myself in check to prevent me from jumping in joy. "Oh, yea sure."

She gives me a serious look that belays the earlier excitement I felt. "Mr. Getler, we are concerned about your medical condition. Your loss of limb is not much of a factor, but your case of epilepsy is. Are you taking your medication as prescribed?"

I give myself an inward sigh. I may not like being interrogated about this, but I can understand why. You wouldn't give a weapon to someone who can start shaking at a moment's notice without some safety. "Yes ma'am. Eight pills twice a day."

"And the severity of the episodes is decreasing as stated in your files, and we do wish for you to be able to have the options for experiences like you would any other high school. I also hear that there can be a possibility of some therapeutic benefits with the sport, but all the same, we are going to put you under supervision as well as ask that you keep up with your weekly visits to Nurse. Understood?"

"Yes."

She nods hands me a small bundle of paper work. "Now, since you have founded this club, you are going to have to manage it. That means organizing all events surrounding it, keeping track of members, as well as updating Student Council should any problems arise."

I freeze at the words I didn't want to hear. "S-Student Council?"

"Yes. Miss Hakamichi keeps tabs on all activities with the student body, clubs included." She notices my incredulous look. "Will this be a problem, Mr. Getler?"

"Uh, no. Not at all." I stammer.

**Man, the universe has one odd sense of humour. **

Ms. Yamichi continues on. "Now, you will have to store all equipment, your included, in the storage shed by the track yard. They will be somewhere in the back, if I'm not mistaken. I would suggest that you would give a look over on the equipment just to make sure everything is in working order. If there is something you believe you need, just fill a requisition order and hand it to Ms. Hakamichi. It will be amongst the papers I've just handed you, along with member sign-up forms as well as other various papers you'll need."

I place the stack of papers inside my bag for safe keeping. "Thank you."

"Also, Mr. Juryen, our physical education instructor, has volunteered to keep an eye on your class and act as a chaperone for your club in the event something was to happen. He also coaches the track team, so he will be coaching them as well keeping an eye on you. You seem like a responsible young man with proper training, so we will place our trust in you. However, if you were to break said trust, we will disband this organization. Understood?"

"Understood." I nod solemnly.

"Wonderful. Now Mr. Juryen says that the best time for him would be for after class on Wednesdays, when he trains his advanced track team. There are not too many students, so he should be able to keep his attention on both adequately. Will this be acceptable?"

"Sure."

"Well then, I best not keep you waiting. You must be excited to get started on getting things set up."

"Yes, I am." I pull myself up with my cane and bow to her. "Thank you once again, Ms. Yamichi."

She nods in consent. "You are quite welcome. Please feel free to drop by any time." And with that I push open the door and walk down the hallway.

I begin to hum to myself as I make my way down the hallway, not believing in my own luck. **Maybe now I can start to feel like my old self again. **I cheerily walk down the hallway, formulating posters to advertise the new club and thinking of things I would possibly need. I would also need a few books so I can brush up on my skills as well as help others learn to shoot.

I push open the main front doors and press my way down the stairs, cane smacking on the cement. I catch Lilly's bright blonde hair with Hanako's dark head beside her. Hanako waves at me and I limp my way down to them, my smile never wavering.

Lilly's head perks at the sound of my cane getting closer, then she nods in silent confirmation. "Ryan?"

"Right again. Hey Hanako."

"H-hi Ryan."

Lilly then gives me a questioning look. "So, Hanako has told me you were really excited about something this morning? What pray tell might that be?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe what I got in the mail yesterday..."


	8. Chapter 8: Stay on Target

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, I know your all eager to start shooting, but we're not doing a thing until I feel I can trust you with these." I empathize my point by holding up the bow in one hand and a few arrows in the other. "These are indeed weapons, and you WILL treat them with the respect they deserve. Do I make myself clear?"

The group of students stares at me, some in what I believe to be awe, but the rest look at me in disbelief over how serious I am in what seems to be a mundane activity. **Well too bad. My club, my rules. So that means following basic safety instructions.**

Three days had passed since I visited Ms. Yamichi to orchestrate the new archery club. I mostly spent the days either doing homework, making sure everything was ready for the club, or having lunch with Hanako and Lilly. They had made it clear that they welcomed my companionship and would love for me to join them for lunch whenever I could, and I had always made sure to take them up on their offer. They seemed genuinely surprised about my interest in the sport, but it was more than likely that it's not a widely known event like basketball or soccer. They would ask me general questions about what certain parts were for and how I shoot, and I would be more than happy to oblige in telling what I knew. It was an odd feeling, being this excited about archery. I only practised about once every week or so, and that was more so my mom would stop saying that I never got any fresh air. Now I'm cleaning all my gear calibrating sights and reading up on forums every night. All I knew at this point was that it felt right.

Wednesday had come up relatively quick. I made a sign-up sheet on the school's bulletin board. Only eight had actually signed up for the first day, and I expected even less to actually show up. Mr. Juryen met me at the front gates after class. He a tall, lanky man with a short black buzz cut. He had a deep gravelly voice, like he had a constant sore throat. I jumped a little when he greeted me, but laughed it off, explaining that he was an avid smoker in his early years and that it had finally caught up to him. We walked over to the track field, where he pointed to a clearing by the runner's area on the edge of the woods. A small, run-down shack stood alone alongside the bleachers. "There is where you'll be shooting at. The school's equipment is inside the shed over there. I trust you're smart enough to shoot away from us while we train?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, don't worry. We'll shoot towards the woods, away from everybody. I'll hang up that netting stuff so it'll catch the arrows."

"Good man. I'll help you set up, then let you have at it."

Mr. Juryen helps me drag a few of the targets to the far end of the field. It takes us a few minutes, as my prosthetic leg makes it slightly difficult to lift things. The archery butts themselves are nothing more than potato sacks with bright circles painted on them held up by a wooden frame, but they seem more than adequate for my needs.

Soon enough, students began to show up by the bleachers. Many of them were dressed in the school's gym uniform, with tight red shorts and t-shirts. I had dressed considerably down, favouring a dark t-shirt and cargo shorts. I was also decked out in the accessories I needed. Finger guards cover my right thumb, index and middle finger in thick fabric. My left forearm was covered in a thick bracer, and a large mesh net covered my left breast. A small quiver of arrows hung from my belt within easy reach. Everyone gave me odd looks at my attire, but every piece I wore had a purpose. I waved them over. "Hello everyone, my name is Ryan Getler. I'll be your archery instructor today."

A small, mousy haired girl raised her hand. "Excuse me, but shouldn't a teacher be instructing us?"

I nodded. "Mr. Juryen is over with the track team helping them train, but he will be keeping an eye on us if you have any questions. At any rate, I'm sure I can be able to show you the ropes and keep you on the right track."

Another hand was raised. I felt very out of place with all these questions directed at me. "Is this safe at all?"

I smirked. "It is, but again I need to stress the point," I raised the bow in my hand and pulled a few arrows out to show everyone. "I know your all eager to start shooting, but we're not doing a thing until I feel I can trust you with these. These are indeed weapons, and you WILL treat them with the respect they deserve. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded their affirmation, though I did notice a few moans and rolled eyes. **Guess they won't be coming back. Ah well, more room for me.**

I start the session by having everyone practising the proper stance, as well as how to hold the bow properly. I can see many people are inpatient to try and shoot something. I keep the momentum at a brisk pace until I feel everyone has a good handle on the proper stance. I then start handing out and arrow for each person, displaying the significance off the fletching as well has how to nock it. I smile and nod at everyone once they grasp the simple movements.

"Yea, you guys got it. Ok, now stand just like I told you, feet shoulder-width apart, hold the bow up steady now. Little higher there Tana...Tanu...Taneka. That's it. Now draw your arms back to your mouth. Keep your elbow up. Now when you ready, just let go of the arrow."

The students gradually take aim at where they believe the arrow will go and fire off. Some land short, while most fly past the big canvas bag. A few manage to skim the sack while a few others are able to find their mark, albeit far from the bright red circles. Cheers escape at the sight of the scored hits. It takes only a few moments for everyone to fire of their shot. I instruct the students to place the bows on the bleachers and to go get their arrows. Some make an immediate beeline for the bleachers, eager to repeat the experience as fast as possible.

"Hey, no running! Just walk down there and take your time. I catch anyone running out there and you're out!"

I hear a murmur of resentment at my words, but they immediately slow down and walk at a leisurely pace. I smile as I look on as they begin to compare each other's shots.

"And why shouldn't they run, bow boy?"

The voice behind me seems awfully cheerful and bubbly. I turn around to see a small girl looking at me, hands on her hips. Her bright hair pulled into two, long pigtails that make her seem even younger. She wears a track uniform, tightly fit to accentuate her petite frame. Eventually my eyes run down her legs and see that both legs end in artificial limbs, similar to my own. While mine is built for everyday wear and tear, hers are light and springy, built to be quick and agile. **She must be a runner.**

"Hey, my eyes are up here buster!"

I shake my head and look back up at her. She gives me a knowing smirk, easily catching on that I was staring at her legs, or lack thereof.

"S-Sorry, just... I guess I was noticing your legs there. Kinda different from mine." I lift my fight leg, showing my own artificial limb.

She nods at my statement and then gestures out at the field, where a few stragglers are still trying to find their arrows amongst the grass. "So why shouldn't they run?"

I turn my head. "All the arrows are basically pointing at them. If they run, they could trip and fall, then poke something out. That's something I'd like to avoid, until at least the second day."

She giggles, then gives me a smirk. "Quite the risk for something that's barely a sport!"

"Hey! It's a sport!"

She sticks out her tongue at me. "Barely. You don't even run. How can you call that a sport?"

I cross my arms. **No way am I letting her get away with this. **"Well excuuuuuuuuse me, Miss...?"

"Ibarazaki. Emi Ibarazaki." She accentuates her name by slightly bouncing on her feet.

I smirk. "Well Emi, I don't see how you can say archery isn't much of a sport when all you do in track is run in a straight line."

A scream of indignation escapes from her lips as Emi crosses her arms defiantly. "HEY! There's more to it than that!"

"Of course, I forgot." I reply. "You sometimes run in a big circle too."

We stare at each other, each letting silence run while the rest of the club returns to the starting bleacher, talking about how well or badly they shot. I look over to make sure the range is clear, and then give the signal for another round. The club eagerly goes for their bows and takes up positions. I turn back to Emi, whose cheeks are puffed out in a bright red hue of indignation at my remarks. **Well this isn't getting anywhere. **I hold up my hands in mock defeat.

"Alright, alright. Truce?"

She looks up at me, and then sticks out her tongue. "Fine, but next time I'm gonna kick your ass buster!"

"You're gonna have to catch it first." I smirk.

Emi suddenly gives my belly a big poke. "Shouldn't be too hard. Your soft and mushy, like some sort of talking marshmallow."

"Well that explains my unnatural fear of campfires then."

We both chuckle when Emi turns around at the sight of Mr. Juryen waving her arms and calling her name. She begins to jog back to the track ring, yelling over her shoulder at me. "Looks like I gotta go. Talk to you later...?"

I wave and call back to her. "It's Ryan Getler!"

"Alright, see ya Marshmallow-Head!"

I smirk at the nickname and turn back to the club, trotting over and continue to instruct the class.

* * *

The next hour passes by slowly. The repeating process of shooting a few arrows and walking back and forth seems to be taking its toll on the new members. By the end of the session, I'm also pretty glad to get out. Constantly repeating the same instructions over and over to several people was fairly tedious, and the looks of mild boredom weren't helping. I spent the entire time helping out everyone when they had questions that I never even got the chance to shoot. **I guess teaching is harder than it looks. That or I suck at it.**

**Probably both.**

I end the session, dismissing everyone and stating that if they're still interested, the next meeting would be the same time next week. Most leave a little disappointed, obviously expecting more than they got. A few leave on a high note, talking excitedly about how well or how bad they shot. I smile at the thought of some people enjoying themselves while I grab my cane and begin tiding up the left over gear.

After I put away the schools bow, I start making my way to the butts when a familiar set of pink drills dashes towards me from my peripheral vision.

"Hey Misha, hey Shizune."

Both girls walk up to me, Misha smiling her customary smile and Shizune giving me that expressionless look I've been seeing from her for the past few days. Ever since I had bested her in our little bet, I've seen this odd poker face on her, like she constantly on guard. But her eyes always glint with some deep glimmer, sizing me up for our next encounter.

"Hiya Ryan-chan! How's being our resident Robin Hood?"

"Oh fine, but does that make you two the sheriff and the king of Nottingham?" I reply.

Misha translates to Shizune, who gives me a sharp reply in kind. "Well, if that we're the case, we would have you locked up in our dungeons, fulfilling your most justified term you deserve until we saw fit."

I smirk. "I'm sorry, what was that? It sounded almost like an attempt to corral me into Student Council. Do I need to bring up our deal Shizune?"

Shizune rolls her eyes at my reply, her face taking on an irate look. "No Mr. Getler, I'm quite aware of the arrangement, and am obligated to follow the terms. Although I must give you fair warning that this is only a minor interruption. I WILL have my victory. THAT you can count on." I can audibly hear the snap in the air as where Shizune signs.

I nod. "Noted. So is there anything I can do for you two?"

Shizune immediately adjusts her glasses in an all-buisness attitude. I can hear the proper form of speech even when translated through Misha. "Why yes Mr. Getler. Any new and current club actions must be coordinated within proper channels of Student Council guidelines. I'm sure you filled out the proper paper work?"

"Sure did. Just check in with Ms. Yamichi for the forms."

"You mean you don't have said forms on you? Very sloppy. And how about the students who joined? Do you have a listing?"

I point to a small folder pinned under my bow. "There's a sign-in sheet there. Everyone who uses the equipment signs it before starting, but there's no actual numbers as of actual members. This was just an introductory day."

Shizune crosses her arms. "I was expecting more of you. Maybe you're not Student Council material after all..."

I smirk at the obvious ploy. "Good, glad we understand each other on that. Now you can stop bothering me about it."

At Misha's translation at my reply, Shizune huffs and stomps over to my gear, grabbing the folder and rifling through the contents. I lean over at Misha. "She doesn't like losing, does she?"

Misha grins despite her friends' obvious attitude. "Nope not at all. Shicchan has been on a major tear since you got a better score than she did. She's one of the smartest people I know, and doesn't like being bested at all. We've been working twice as hard for our 'penance at being unprepared'."

"Oh well. Just don't tell her it was a complete fluke. I'm not as smart as she might think I am." I wink.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ryan-chan, you best watch out. Things like that have a way of slipping out."

My eyes furrow when she say my name. "Why do you keep calling me Ryan-chan?"

"Well you name IS Ryan, isn't it?"

"Yea, but why don't you just call me that?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA, because it's much more fun! But your right, it's a bit of a mouthful, isn't? Hmmmmmm, Richan? No. Maybe Rychan? No, that doesn't work..."

"You could just call me Ryan."

My protest falls on deaf ears as Misha quips through several other nicknames before snapping her fingers loudly and exclaiming. "RAYCHAN! Yes, that will work! Raychan! Raychan! Raychan! Raychan! Raychan! Raychan! Raychan!"

She goes on repeating my new nickname for several seconds so loudly that she doesn't even notice Shizune walk back to us, several papers in hand. It takes a good few pokes for Misha to notice.

"OW, Shicchan! What was that for? Oh, okay..." Shizune signs to Misha, to which she promptly translates. "Well Mr. Getler, while I am disappointed to the lack of organizational skills you display, what is here now shall suffice for my records for now. I hope that you show some more initiative in your coming days."

I straighten up and raise my hand in a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir! By your orders, I'll have this battalion of archers in ship-shape for the upcoming battle. Sir!"

As soon as Misha translates, she throws her hands around her stomach, releasing all the pent up laughter at my remark. Shizune gives me a cool look, not impressed at my sarcasm. It takes a while for her to calm Misha down enough so she can continue translating.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Well Raychan, while we can't deny that you seem knowledgeable in the area, Shicchan is questioning your ability to lead it."

I furrow my brow and cross my arms. "Oh, and why's that?"

"Well, Shicchan says that during the entire meeting you never once used your bow. A good leader must lead by example, and not by words alone."

"Well I wanted... wait, how'd you know I never shot? Have you two been spying on us?" I question.

Shizune instantly throws a remark back at Misha. "Well, you see Raychan... uh, ah yes! A good president must always keep a watchful eye every now and then on the going ons of the student body, especially when changes such as yours are made."

"Uh huh, sure. In any event, I needed to show them how to properly get started. I guess there was so much I thought I needed to say that I never got the chance to shoot."

"A likely excuse Mr. Getler. Are you sure your qualified for this lofty position you put yourself in?"

The look on Shizunes face says it all. The same look she gave me when we had betted on our test scores. The look of an anticipated challenge. **I guess she likes the thrill of a winning. Probably trying to corral me into betting for my joining the council again. Not happening.**

Though I had made up my mind on not risking my free time again, I wasn't going to let Shizune just walk away without putting her 'worries' to rest.

I let my cane drop to the ground and turn away, walking over to the steel bench with my equipment laid about. Misha instantly protests at my sudden action. "Hey Raychan! It's incredibly rude to just walk away from someone like that. Raychan?"

I remain silent as I heft my bow from my case. The sleek, black plastic shines in the light as I grip the leather handle. I had assembled the pieces and sights before the club started and hadn't had the chance to take it apart yet. I smile slightly at the familiar texture of the leather handle and the familiar blue lines that run along each bow tip to middle.

**Hello old friend. We have work to do.**

I walk up to the starting line marked across from the archery butts and I grab an arrow from the quiver from my hip. I step my feet shoulder width apart and nock the arrow on the string. Each tiny movement I had been taught comes flooding back at the mere touch of my fingers. I'm vaguely aware that Misha has stopped talking, likely noticing my intent and wishing to remain silent. In the end, I note that bit of info as irrelevant. The only thing that has my attention is the potato sack 20 yards away from my position, the bright red circle painted on giving me my intended spot.

I raise my arm horizontally and pull the string back to my lips, 'kissing' the cord. I keep my elbow point up and keeping a firm hold on the string with my 3 fingers. Everything inside me remains taught as I line the sights down the field to my intended target. Nothing takes my notice except for that one red dot, focusing all my thoughts on the timing the small movements of my body and the gentle breeze that has picked up. I draw my breath slowly in my lungs, make a few final adjustments, the release my breath and fingers at the same time in on fluid motion. The arrow flies down the field, finding its mark and embedding itself inside the red circle in the middle of the sack, only a few centimeters away from the edge of the four inch wide dot.

Misha gives a cry of elation at the shot I just made. I imagine Shizune nudging Misha to make a reply, but I fail to notice as I draw another arrow.

**Just to make sure.**

Two more arrows fly down the field, each both finding their mark. After the third arrow, I lower my bow and and view my handy work. Each arrow is only an inch away from each other, grouping nice and close. I'm surprised that I made that shot on the first go, it'd usually take me at least ten set before I'd start hitting that grove. Misha roars in laughter at the display and gives an applause. I smile and give her a dramatic bow where I remember my reason of the sudden impulse. I turn to Shizune and stare straight into her eyes. She returns my gaze without blinking. I smirk and hold out the bow to her.

"So, do you wanna try, or do we have to assume I know what I'm doing?"

Shizune continues to stare at me before she quickly turns to Misha, signs a quick reply, then marches back to the school.

"Shicchan says just make sure you have the proper paperwork for your next meeting, or else all your show-boating will be for naught. But that was a great shot Raychan!"

I nod appreciatively at the comment. "Thanks Misha. See you in class tomorrow?"

Misha nods. "Yup, yup! See you tomorrow Raychan!"

I sigh. "It's Ryan, just Ryan."

"Bye Raychan! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misha dashes off after Shizune, her laughter echoing over the field.

I sigh and turn back to the targets, making my way over to them so I can retrieve my arrows and finish packing the gear away.

* * *

**_HAIL TO THE KING, I'M BACK BABY! So my long hiatus from writing was do to the fact that multiple issues have been piling on me as of late. Now that the dust has kinda settled, I been have a little more time on my hands, and I thought that I'd at least try to get back into finishing my story. Thanks to all the random messages whining to get my butt back in gear and write this. I'll see if this gets more reviews and favs, then decide how much I wanna procede. Don't worry though, I got lots more ideas for interesting chapters ahead!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Carefully Careless

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 9**

"What...in all things named holy...is this thing?"

Nurse smiles, his arms held straight up holding a large, black mass of rubber. "The future, Mr. Getler."

I furrow my brow, examining the object. "Well, the future looks like a big-ass rubber boot."

Nurse smirks at my remark. "Now now, such language coming from you is no way to thanking me for such a generous gift!"

I roll my eyes, unconvinced of the supposed gratitude I would be I will be spouting. "Alright then, and just what is this 'future thing' supposed to do?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. I've noticed that the last few weeks your rash from your leg hasn't been disappearing as much as I'd hope, and that you have also been complaining about how your leg keeps slipping out of the socket. I took the liberty of doing some comparisons with your prosthetic and a standard model in our facility keeps in supply. It seems that while your leg does absorb the shock of your average step, not all of it is absorbed. The problem is that there is nowhere for it to be displaced other than straight up to where your prosthetic and stump would meet. That is what's causing the looseness in your straps, thus causing you to have to readjust more often than you should."

I begin to straighten up as Nurse continues his explanation more and more, keenly aware of the problem. For the last 2 weeks ever since my first meeting with my club, I've had to do more walking, mostly checking equipment or booking the grounds. It's been this time since I've had more problems with my leg. There hasn't been a day that went by that I hadn't had to stop walking and completely take my artificial limb off so I could readjust it. It had always been a problem since I first had it, but now it seems infinitely worse nowadays. I vaguely remember telling Nurse about the problem and him writing something down on his clipboard, but i had only assumed he was taking down his report or something.

In any event, I'm all ears. "And this is supposed to help?"

"Yes sir." He affectionately pats the lump of rubber like a large cat. "This baby replaces all the plastic coverings on the prosthetic with a thicker, rubber-like material. We also replace the foot completely as well. This should almost completely remove any shock within your leg. This way it'll stay nice and secure."

I raise my eyebrows. **I can finally walk around for more than an hour without worrying if my leg pops out? Just seems too damn good to be true. **"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Nurse smiles. "Oh, well in that case you'll LOVE this." He puts down part of the now known leg and holds up what looks like a back rubber sole. Nurse points to the bottom, noting strange segments along the bottom that seem to pivot and spread in the middle. "Now this will be placed and screwed into the bottom of the foot. See how the little block things move? They work just like a goats hoof, helping keep the limb balanced on rough terrain. With these little babies and a little practice, you should be able to walk without a cane."

I hold up my hands. "Wait wait wait... are you saying I don't have to use my cane anymore? That's effing AWESOME!"

Nurse smiles and nods. "That's right, so why don't you take off your leg and we hook this thing up."

I eagerly unstrap my leg and hand it to Nurse, who places it down on his desk and begins to replace the thin plastic wrappings with the durable dark rubber casing. He then removes the heavy metal foot and screws in the new rubber foot. After a few minutes and screwing and tightening everything in place, Nurse hands me my new leg.

As I strap it in place, Nurse starts explaining particulars of my leg. "Now, it may bulkier than your old leg, but given time you should get used to the weight. I should also mention that the design of the soles on the foot makes it impossible to wear any shoes on it. You can adjust the length of the limb at least, but for now your gonna have to get used to using only one shoe."

I nod as I pull the last strap in place. **Nurse was right, this thing feels like it's half my weight.** I inspect the rubber casing once more before I push myself off the platform and stand on both feet. The prosthetic feels a little odd, but I attribute that more to the fact I'm standing on both feet equally rather than leaning on a cane.

Nurse bends down and examines his work, then nods in satisfaction. "Looks like everything's up to snuff on it."

I smirk. "You sure? I wouldn't want it breaking down during some triathlon or something."

Nurse gives me a huge grin. "Dammit Ryan, I'm a nurse, not a mechanic!"

I can't help but laugh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You gonna quote every famous doctor character whenever I come here?"

"Only until they stop making them all as witty and charming as me. In any event, so long as you don't kick a tank or something, I think you'll be fine. That baby is made to last!"

I look up from my new limb and to his huge grin. The smile on my lips is genuine and sincere at his work. "Listen man, I just wanna..."

He waves his hand before I can finish. "Save it. Your a good kid dealt a shitty hand, so I may as well at least try to stack the flop in your favor. Now get going before it starts getting mushy in here."

I nod and start making my way to the door. The leg itself definitely feels feels heavier with the extra rubber padding, so I swing my leg more to compensate for the added weight. "Yea I better go before you find out that all I have in my hand is a pair of deuces."

Nurse smiles. "And what about this?" I turn away from the door to see him holding up my cane with a questioning look.

"Keep it, in case someone needs it more that me."

* * *

I stop by my dorm to change into a more casual set of clothes. Lilly, Hanako and I had agreed that this week was especially tiring and that we needed a nice calm afternoon in our 'tearoom'. Lilly had been running herself ragged at Shizune's bequest for the school festival, while I had been impounded with the work keeping maintenance for my club. Hanako would usually hide herself amongst the library when either me or Lilly weren't around, but I could tell she missed having all 3 of us together, so we had made plans to hang out together after my check-up after classes on Saturday.

I arrive after 10 minutes dressed only in a t-shirt and cargo shorts. I knock on the door, where I hear a faint "Come in" from the other side. I push through to find both Hanako and Lilly sitting side-by-side setting the table for our customary tea. Lilly turns to me at the sound of the door opening. "Ryan, is that you?"

"Last time I checked. Hey Lilly. Hey Hanako."

She smiles, but a frown crosses her face as I walk over to the table and help set up. I look up at her. Her brow is furrowed and she has her hand on her chin, as though she is trying to remember something. "Everything okay Lilly?"

She shakes her head. "You sound...off. Your footsteps I mean. Like your...are you not using your cane?"

Hanako looks from Lilly, then down to my hand, to which she can see my new knee brace. "Y-your leg."

I smile broadly. "Yea, I've been having trouble with my prosthetic lately, as you may know. Kept falling off. Nurse gave me this...rubber boot thing, I don't what you call it. Anyway, it's supposed to help distribute my balance. I can't walk properly yet, but now I don't have to use a cane anymore!"

Hanako gives me a small smile, while Lilly practically beams at me. "That's wonderful Ryan! I'm so glad for you!"

I blush slightly, embarrassed at the attention of it all. "Yea...thanks." With that we begin setting up our small lunch on the table. We soon sit down and begin chatting away. It feels nice to get together like this. It feels like we haven't done this in awhile, although I think it's only been since two days since we had lunch together. Lilly is normally dragged away by either class representative duties or by festival business. Sometimes both. She always apologizes profusely to me and Hanako, but me and her always find ways to occupy our lunches. We mainly talk about books, as that seems to be our common ground, though every now and then she may ask a general question about archery, which I'm all too happy to oblige with an answer. Other times we play chess until the afternoon classes start, though it almost always ends up with me losing badly. The best I've ever been able to do was force a stalemate. Hanako assures me I'm getting better, but I know I'm nowhere near her level.

We begin talking about random things mostly: homework, classes, other random hobbies. Eventually our conversation steers us to the commotion that surrounds the school for the festival in the next three days.

Lilly takes a sip from her tea. "I will just be happy once it is all over. While it is wonderful for the school and the students, a lot of work goes into the festival."

I nod. "Yea, I'd imagine. If you need any help though, just give me a shout, alright Lilly?"

She gives me an appreciative nod. "Well thank you Ryan, I shall. Although I am surprised at your offer. From what I've heard, Miss Hakamichi seems to think you'd rather 'waste your time on frivolous pursuits than help your student body and become a better person in doing so'." I can even hear the supposed quality of Shizune's 'voice' from Lilly.

I can't help but laugh. "Well, I wouldn't be helping the Student Council per say, I'd be helping a friend."

"Well that is quite kind of you. Thank you."

I decide to change the subject from Shizune. I get enough of her bothering me already. "So what's with this festival anyway? What's it for?"

Hanako peeps up from under hair. "I-it's supposed t-to help people recognize th-th-the school and show our individuality. Th-there's food and games and fireworks a-at night."

Lilly nods. "Yes. People from around the area come to partake and have fun. It also helps raise funds for the school, both from the stalls and from the possible clients who would donate money."

My interest is clearly piqued. Such a lot of work must go into this, so there must be a good turn out rate. "People come from all over? Like, how far?"

"I've heard once that a family who wanted to see the school fro their child came as far as 200 miles to see it. Some parents even use it as an excuse to come see their children, as the school is open to them."

I whistle at the shear distance for a simple fair, although visiting a son or daughter may have something to do with it. "You think your parents may visit, Lilly?"

Lilly's face takes a slight edge to it. "No, I'm afraid they live in Scotland. It would be quite a distance for them to travel."

I nod. **Shame. Must suck to have your parents live several countries away. Although then again I'm kinda in the same boat now. **I then turn to Hanako. "What about your parents Hanako?"

At the mere mention of the word 'parents', Hanako immediately shrinks down. She rubs her arm nervously and pears at me from her bangs with her large deep eyes. "M-m-my p-par-parents...?"

Lilly straightens up and gasps slightly. I find their reactions a little odd, but I press on, not sure what the problem is. "Well yea, I mean do they live close by? Maybe they'd come to visit you or something."

As soon as I see Hanako's reaction, I know instantly I've said something wrong. She shrinks even lower and clutches the arms tightly. I can see her eyes water, tear running across her smooth, pale skin on her exposed side. She opens and closes her mouth, like a fish out of water, but no words escape from her lips. Lilly sits frozen in place, before she slowly raises her hand and gently places it on her shoulder. "Hanako..."

As soon as she feels Lilly's hand on her shoulder, Hanako instantly flinches at the contact and begins to sob. I stare horrified as she catches my gaze. She darts up out of her chair and knocking it over, grabs her bag and darts out the room. I can just make out the sounds of open crying as she runs down the hallway.

I keep staring at the door, dumbfounded at the scene that just happened. **What the fucking hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? **My head whirls to Lilly, where her expression shows clear distraught at the scene that just happened.

"L-Lilly...what...what just happened."

A long sigh escapes from her lips as she stands up and begins to pack up the small tea set. "I was hoping she might have told you. You two seemed to be getting along so well. I only wish..."

I can feel a small shiver creep through my spine as I stand up. "Lilly...tell me what?"

She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure as it is my place to tell you, as I don't have the full details myself. But you do seem to care..."

"Ryan, Hanako's parents passed away."

I stand there, dumbfounded at the sudden revelation. "Her...her parents...are dead?"

She nods. "Yes Ryan. She was very young when it happened. She never told me how it happened, but it seems to have caused her scarring. She's been in an orphanage ever since until she came here, and from what I can gather she was picked on ruthlessly because of her scars. That is why she stays away from people. Your the only other person she ever really talks to other than myself."

I continue standing there, trying to process what I'm hearing. **"**But...I..."

Lilly finishes packing away the tea set. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't know. You couldn't have known. I just wish she would have told you." Lilly pulls out her cane and begins to make her way to the door. "She'll lock herself away in her room again. I'm going to go check on her and see what I can do to comfort her, if anything at all."

The idea of being able of doing something, anything to make Hanako feel better hits my mind like a semi-truck and breaks my silent revere. I make a lunge for my bag. "I'll come too. I need to apologize...or something...I don't know."

Lilly holds up her hand. "No Ryan. I don't think that would be wise. At least not yet."

I frown, not pleased at this turn of events. "Why the hell not?"

"Hanako is in a deep state of depression right now Ryan. I know that you didn't do this on purpose and in time she will know that too, but right now she is wracked with guilt over being the only survivor of her tragedy, or worse yet being the cause of their deaths. Being confronted by the man who forced it in the open will also bring shame at being outed as well, and right now this isn't the best time for that."

I sigh. "I don't...I...yea okay. I just...fuck I don't know. Just try and help her, okay?"

Lilly nods at me with a tired but sincere smile. "I will Ryan. You are a good friend to her. Just don't forget that. I'll let you know how she is tonight."

Lilly says her goodbyes, leaving me to contemplate all that just happened.

**Fuck...me.**

* * *

_**Holy depressing notes Batman! Okay, so I know this chapter is a quite late, mostly cause I've been having trouble with the word processing program I use to write on my laptop. So I had to write it on this site, which wouldn't have been a problem if my internal router on my laptop wasn't fried out and it'd cost me $200 to fix it. FUCK YOU MURPHY!**_**_ So don't worry, I do plan to finish this story! I got a butt-load of cool chapter ideas I can't wait to write. So now I'm gonna start doing doing something random I've seen done and comment on whatever reviews I may or may not get for recent chapters.  
_**

**_Yeah Way: Thanks man, in all actual fact Shizune is one of my least favorite characters in the series. I get this a lot that people love how I wrote her, and mainly I'm using her as a more antagonistic role to Ryan's more carefree and lazy nature if anything, and I guess it's working!_**

**_xXLaceyLovrrRawrDinosaurXx : Thanks...I guess. I never said Ryan couldn't speak Japanese well, he just can't really write it worth diddly. Also may wanna read up on the chapters a bit more, no offense. Can't really say there's gonna be a double date with Hisao and Hanako when Hisao hasn't even been in the story yet, let alone the story being about Hisao at all.  
_**

**_Anyways, toodles!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding The Problem

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 10  
**

**I am a fucking dumb-ass.**

**Dumb-ass. ****Dumb-ass.** **Dumb-ass.**  


The last couple of days haven't helped my disposition. The workload from classes keeps piling up as the school festival draws closer and closer, teachers anxious to be rid of as much work as possible to they can also have free time as well. My fellow classmates also seem jittery with excitement. The only thing I seem to have heard about from the last three days was all about the games and parties going on.

And of course there's Hanako.

She hasn't been to class since our 'incident'. In fact, I haven't seen her anywhere since she ran out. I checked her usual stomping grounds; the library, the tea room, but have had no luck. I can only assume now she locked herself in her room, but I'm not sure what room is hers. I still feel really badly for bringing up her parents. Lilly keeps assuring me that I wasn't to blame, that there was no way I could have known. In my head I know that to be true, but I still feel terrible every time I think about that day. I keep picturing her face tearing up and dashing out of the room. That look of utter sadness in her eyes is something I never want to see again, much less cause. I tried looking for her the next day to apologize, but Lilly had stopped me.

"I appreciate the thought Ryan, I really do, but I'm not entirely convinced that now is the best time to confront her. She might feel shamed on how she reacted to the situation and just crawl deeper within herself. I'll be keep an eye out for her and I'll let her know, okay?"

I couldn't help but stammer. "B-but Lilly..."

She places her hand on my shoulder and gives me a warm smile. "I know you just want to do the right thing, but we need to let her come to us, or she may feel cornered. She'll eventually come around, and then we can talk."

"This has happened before?"

Lilly's smile drops. "Sadly, yes. It mostly happens when her birthday comes around. She just shuts down and keeps to herself in her room. I make sure she eats properly and try to help, but ultimately it's out of our hands."

I furrow my brow. "Doesn't any of the faculty try to help? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"The faculty understands her problems better than both of us, Ryan. I'm sure if they could find a better way to help, than I'm sure they'd do everything they could. I know she visits a therapist during the week. I was hoping that making friends with you would help her along, but I guess she still needs help."

"Don't we all." I mutter under my breath.

"In any case, I promise that she'll be back soon. Just give her time, okay?"

I sigh. "Fine then. Just... let her know I'm sorry would you?"

Lilly nods. "Of course."

After that, my life has felt like it's running on auto-pilot. I just ran through the motions for the next two days, not really paying attention to anything. The only thing that catches my eye to the passage of time is the gradual build-up of the festival. Stalls slowly taking shape, small awnings rising tall amongst the plywood stands. Seeing it reminded me of the county fairs my hometown would hold just before school would begin. Visions of cotton candy, cheap plushie toys and deep-fried food filled me head. My stomach growled angry at the thought, causing some students to look my way and for Misha to sound off her characteristic laugh. Thankfully lunch was soon afterword and I was able to sate my hunger, even if it was just with an egg sandwich. I eat alone in the cafeteria as Lilly is busy with preparations for the festival tomorrow and Hanako is still within her self exile. I realize as I sit alone on the bench how much I enjoy their company and value their friendship.

The afternoon rolls on with a dull revere. By this point I can tell that even Mr. Mutou has checked out of being a teacher. He assigns us a several work pages to do independently. A dull way to end the last day before the festival, but I'm not complaining. I can't seem to muster the willpower to do anything that would require any attention at this point. Minutes tick by slowly, seemingly stretching time infinitely longer than is should be. I look up from my worksheet to the clock overhead. **Two more hours? I'm in no mood for this long-ass day. Damn clock is lucky I don't have a hammer right now.**

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar speck of deep velvet at the door window. I turn and behold Hanako peering in pensively. I can see her pale face and sunken eyes, even with her hair doing it's best to cover her scared portions of her face. Her deep purple eyes are slightly tinged red, signs that she had been crying. I'm usually a stotic guy, able to keep a straight face during mushy romance my mom would force the family to sit in on, but the sight of Hanako beaten down by and depressed felt like a punch to the gut. What made it even worse was knowing that was responsible for her current state, even if indirectly.

Hanako's eyes scan the room until her eyes lock onto me staring at her. I feel like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to do. **Should I wave? Smile maybe? Or do I just ignore her? **But eventually she makes the decision for me. After a brief few seconds of our stare down, she sinks her head down to her chest and whips her head away from the window. Even behind the closed door I can hear the faint click of her shoes clicking down the hallway. I sigh and look back to my work.

**Well, that could have gone better.  
**

* * *

"Thank you Ryan for helping me with this."

"Yea, no problem Lilly."

I heft the large cardboard box and set it beside the others I had piled in the classroom. Helping Lilly was good to take my mind of things. Classes left uproariously as the bell sounded for the end of the day. Students practically trampled over each other to get themselves out of the classroom, even though the festival itself wasn't until tomorrow. After the brief visual exchange with Hanako though, I was nowhere near as excited as everyone else was. All I wanted to do was just go back to my dorm and mull things over in my head about what happened. Shizune and Misha tried to stop me to see if I wanted to volunteer to run any activities tomorrow.

"No."

"But Raychan, we could use all the help we can get, and it's your civic dut..."

"No."

And with that I just stomped away, leaving a confused Misha and a irate Shizune behind in the hall.

I walked outside to bright sunny afternoon. I squinted my eyes and gaited my way down the stone steps when I spot a familiar figure leaning against the railing.

"Lilly?"

She turns to me at the sound of my voice. "Hello Ryan. I trust that your well?"

I smirk. "I will be once I fill my stomach with junk food and laying on my bed with a good book."

Lilly gives a small chuckle. "Well I should hope you don't laze about during the festival tomorrow. It will be quite the occasion."

"Don't worry, I'll be around."

Lilly nods. "Speaking of which, I would ask of you a favor. I've been assigned to organize the food stuffs and to make sure we have enough for the stalls tomorrow, but most of the boxes are too heavy for me. Could you be so kind as to lend a hand?"

I smile. "Sure thing. Let me just drop off my bag and I'll meet you back here."

10 minutes roll by and I'm led to a classroom, empty except for large cardboard boxes. Lilly asks me to read off the package details while she checks a listing converted into braille for her, then I would move the box to a small pile for each stall based upon whats needed for each stall. It's slow work, only because all the labels are written in Japanese characters, to which I still have not mastered. Eventually I begin to find more and more similarities and am able to quicken the pace. A thought suddenly pops into my head as a read off a label containing a carton of sporks.

"Hey Lilly. Who asked you to do this?"

Lilly's face tightens slightly before she responds. "Our Student President, Miss Hakamichi. Why do you ask?"

"Well your list is in braille, but none of these labels are. No offense, but how would know what was what without someones help?"

"Well Ryan, that is partly why I needed you here to help me. When I found there was no way of knowing what each box contained specifically, I went looking for help, and thankfully you came to my aid." Lilly smiles at the last bit, but it seems quite forced.

I frown. "So your telling me she sent you on a job alone that she knew you couldn't do by yourself?"

"I'm sure it was a mishap , but it does seem so."

I let out a long ragged breath. "Is it just me, or is she really that much of a complete and utter bitch?"

Lilly gasps and puts a hand to her mouth, shocked at my language. "Ryan!"

I roll my eyes and begin to heft another box. "You gonna tell me I'm wrong? In fact I should go tell her off right now! It's bullshit!" I suddenly place the box back down on the ground and make my way to the door, but Lilly grabs hold of my shoulder with a firm grasp.

"You will do no such thing Ryan Getler! I can take care of myself, and I don't appreciate that kind of talk." Lilly's voice sternly echoes, making me feel like a child caught with saying bad words to his mother, not to a friend.

I sigh. "Fine. Still frigging stupid if you ask me." I turn back and grab the box roughly before setting it with the others.

Lilly remains quiet for a few moments before her soft voice beckons out hesitantly. "You're still upset about Hanako, aren't you?"

A few seconds go by with my back turned to her before I answer. "Yea. Am I that easy to read?"

A nervous chuckle escapes. "Not really, but even a complete stranger can see you're moody. You've been like that for the last few days, but you've haven't been this irate before."

A ragged breath escapes my lungs, and I'm suddenly aware of how tired I am. Not physically, but emotionally drained. The sight of Hanako shamefully hiding her face from me hurt. She never let me see her face entirely, but I had never said anything about it. What I did see was a bright, shy girl who needed a friend and I was happy to be that friend for her. Now I dragged something she wanted hidden out in the daylight for me to see, and she felt like she was less of a person because of it. All I wanted to do was to tell her how wrong she was.

"Yea...just...I saw Hanako today." I reply slowly.

Lilly remains silent, thinking over this latest detail. "What happened exactly?" I recount the details of our brief interaction earlier that day. Lilly sat down and let out a long sigh.

"I was hoping she would go out today, but again it seems I'm sadly right. She still feels shamed at her reaction and would rather avoid you than confront you about what happened in the tea room."

I rub my eyes. "It just doesn't seem fair. I'm her friend. I want to help. Why won't she let me?"

"Because it's not about helping her. I've been worried for some time about her and what will happen after graduation this winter. Life has been cruel to her and taken people she loved away from her, but she blames herself for that. She is alive and they are not, and to her that says that it was her fault. That blame has made depressed, and the attention from her scarring only worsened the state. Soon she will be thrown into the world again and I'm not so sure how she will make a living. I've been trying to help her become more independent, but I don't know if I can. Going to her may feel like were cornering her about what happened, which would make things worse. Her coming to us so we can talk would be better for her in the end, but it's a choice she will have to make."

"So what, we just sit here while we wait for her to come to us?"

"I'm afraid that it's the best we can do for her at this point. Her reaching out for us would be her way of saying that she wants our help. The problem may be that she doesn't think we can help. Neither of us lost our parents, so we don't know what it's like losing a loved one like she did."

Without even thinking, I mutter "That isn't exactly true..."

Lilly gives me an astonished look before she realizes the implications of what I said. Her face becomes sad. "Ryan...what do you mean?"

I sigh. I wanted to avoid this for as long as possible, but in the end I knew either would ask about how I lost my leg. My breathing becomes short as scenes flash in my mind. I take a deep breath and exhale before starting. "I...several months ago, I...I was in an accident. W-with a friend. A c-car smashed into us. That's how I lost my leg." Another deep breath. "I-I was the only survivor. My...she was my best friend. Sh-she...d-d-d..." Tears well up in my eyes, but I stubbornly wipe them away on my sleeve. I didn't want to cry, especially in front of my friend. Lilly thankfully holds up her hand to stop me from going further, sensing my obvious discomfort at the telling of my accident.

We both remain silent for a long time. The quiet air intensifying the sounds of talking outside the hallways. Slowly and and quietly, Lilly reaches out to me. I grasp her hand so she knows where I am, to which she pulls herself up to embrace me. I feel her soft hair cascade against my cheek and I can make out the soft smell of flowers emanating from her. She pulls herself away and gently kisses my cheek. I blush profusely, silently thanking Lilly can't see that.

"Your a brave man, Ryan Getler."

I smile. "Nah, just too dumb to stop trying."

Lilly smiles and steps back. "I think you should tell her."

I gape slightly. "T-tell Hanako...?"

She nods. "You both share the same wounds, even if hers are older than yours. It may help her knowing she has someone who may have a better understanding than most people. But only if you want to. It's your choice."

I nod solemnly, but remember that Lilly can't see me. "I think I will."

"Good. I would wait until tomorrow though. Hanako may still be off put from today. I'll talk to her tonight so I can let her know that you want to talk and you can see her tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, but what about her coming to us?"

Lilly waves her hand. "I think this might be a special case, but we shall see."

With that, we get back to work organizing the supplies and food stuffs. After an hour of reading and stacking, each pile is labeled to which stall it goes to. My leg slightly aches from the strain of heavy lifting with my artificial limb, but I feel good helping Lilly out. I say my farewells as she promises to talk to Hanako. I make my way slowly back to my room. I kick off my shoe and my deep black leg, take a few of my pills and pull out a book with a few cans of pop.

**Let's read about someone else's problems for a change. I got enough as it is**

* * *

**_Wow, I'm REALLY not good at updating regularly, am I? I actually have been distracted a lot as I've been making plans to go to FANEXPO2013 with a few friends, so trying to work for more money and traveling expenses have kept me busy. I promise to update more frequently, but I imagine posting a chapter every week or two. Just please don't shoot down my door. See? I even asked nicely.  
_**

**_Commander Yognaught: Wow, think you may have over-hyped how good this is, but I thank you just the same. I promise I'll keep writing so long as I get fans like you guys. _**

**_Also, I have a public service announcement: GO SEE PACIFIC RIM! THIS IS BY FAR ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES THIS YEAR! THAT IS ALL!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Bent, But Not Broken

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 11**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

**Fuck you.**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

**Didn't you hear me? Fuck. You.**

I pull myself groggily up from bed and violently punch the off button on my alarm clock, berating myself. I look down at myself and realize I must've fallen asleep while reading last night and had forgotten to shut it off my alarm so I could sleep in on my day off. I smack my head in annoyance and lay back down. I shut my eyes in attempt to go back asleep, but realize my attempt is futile. Admitting defeat, I pull myself out of bed and grab my toiletries, deciding that I may as well get cleaned up.

Scrubbing the last amounts of water out of my hair, I return back to my room and start to change into some fresh clothes. I pull on a pair of deep blue jeans and my brown button down shirt. I'm glad for the opportunity to wear some normal clothes for a change. I look back to my clock and realize it's only 7:20am. It's way to early for me to even be thinking of getting up on a day off from classes, but trying to sleep again would feel like a waste of effort on my part. My first thought is to try and seek out Lilly, but I'd imagine she'd either be sleeping or busy with festival work. And I still have no idea which room Hanako lives in. I don't feel all that compelled to eat, so I decide to continue my previous nights activity and read.

I reach over to grab the first book withing my reach. I pull my arm back and smile at the familiar cover. **Of course it had to be you.** The Japanese version of The Hobbit. Rather than read, I smile at the memories of how I first met Hanako and absently rub my eye where the book struck me. I used to joke with her that hanging out with her could be disastrous for my health, but I'd always say it was worth it to be friends with someone as nice as her.

**And is it still worth it? With all the trouble of jumping through hoops to help her and I still don't know her as well as I could. I don't owe her anything. Maybe I should just ditch her and hang out with Shizune and Misha instead.**

It took me all of two seconds to kick myself mentally for thinking that. I remember our first chess game together and the smile she gave when we confirmed our friendship.

_"Y-y-you w-want to b-be friends? With m-me?"_

_"Well yea. You're a nice person and I do like spending time with you and now I'm just rambling like this cause I'm nervous because I keep saying the dumbest things and..."_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Wait, you will?"_

_"Y-yes, only if y-you want t-to. You're a nice person t-too."_

**Damn right she's worth it.**

* * *

I spend the next few hours reading and watching a terrible B-movie to pass the time until the festival gets in full swing. While I can't see too much from the angle of my window but eventually the noise of dozens of people passing by is enough to stir me from my room. I make sure I look somewhat presentable, tighten the straps on my prosthetic, grab my wallet and walk outside.

My senses are instantly assaulted as soon as I open the doors from the dorm building. The sound of countless people talking, laughing and playing various games is deafening. I can smell the various odors of fried food and noodles of in the distance, making my mouth slightly water. I decide to stroll about the grounds and look for Lilly.

I could never remember the grounds ever being this crowded before in all the weeks I've spent here. It feels like the entire population quadrupled in size without me noticing. I bustle through the crowd in attempt to reach the main center where the majority of the stalls are. It takes quite an effort to maneuver through the crowds of people. Without my cane and my long pants covering my limbs, I can pass as just a normal person. Of course being a normal person doesn't grant me the privilege of getting a wider berth when walking around, so I'm stuck trying to squeeze through like everyone else. Eventually I get closer to the actual stalls themselves, see delicious food sizzle on pans and stoves. I start looking around the stalls to see if I can find something that catches my interest. My stomach growls in earnest, eager to remind me of the dinner I had forgotten about last night. While reading the signs, I hear the lilting voice I can only recognize as one of my friends. I smile and get in line in front of a bright blue noodle stand.

After about five minutes of waiting, I'm greeted in front of the stall by a frazzled but equally radiant Lilly. She regards a small notepad in her hand with lines carved into it, which I can only assume helps her keep the menu straight. She greets me with a tired, but cheerful voice. "Welcome. May I take your order?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure, anything you'd recommend?"

Lilly gives me a slight smile as she recognizes my voice. "Hello Ryan, I trust your enjoying yourself today?"

I smile. "Well I just got out and remember that my body hates me when I don't eat, so I thought I'd get something to eat. Actually didn't realize you'd be working today."

"Well I was supposed to be off, but we've had a shortage of students come to help us out. Some of the teachers are trying to find some volunteers, but until then I'm helping as best I can." Lilly leans slightly forward, and her smile drops. "Will you be talking to Hanako soon?"

"Does she even want to talk?"

Lilly frowns slightly. "Not exactly. I told her yesterday that your worried about her and want to walk, but I still think she'd rather try and forget it ever happened rather than talk to you about it. I just hope she will listen. When were you thinking of visiting her?"

"I was thinking of doing it today. Doesn't seem fair everyone is out having fun together and she's feeling alone."

Lilly nods. "I can't quite say what may happen Ryan. It could help her, or it may not. Even so, she may still want to stay alone for a little longer."

I frown. "Maybe. I'd like her to be able to come out at least and enjoy herself, but if I can at least try and help. It'd be better than doing nothing at least."

"Well I wish you luck Ryan. I wish I could be there for you both."

"Thanks Lilly, but I think it'll be better if I do this alone, ya know?" I reply.

"I understand."

Just then my stomach gives a loud protest against it's lack of food. Lilly can't help but hear me and gives a dainty laugh. "Well a growing boy shouldn't spend the day on and empty stomach. What would you like?"

I smirk and an idea pops into my head. "Give me two of whatever Hanako would like. May as well treat her to something while she stuck in her room."

Lilly nods and makes the order to the cooking staff. I pay for the food while Lilly gives me directions to Hanako's dorm. Later I receive two piping hot bowls of noodles mixed with small hunks of fried chicken, peppers and dumplings. She also happens to give me a fork rather than the chopsticks, to which I'm thankful for. I thank Lilly and she wishes me luck. I pull away from the line up and head towards the girls dorm, silently praying I had a clue what I was going to say.

* * *

I stand in front of the door, still unsure of what to do or say. With the room number Lilly gave me, it was easy locating Hanako's room. Fortunately there was nobody inside that I ran into. I didn't want to explain what I was doing, wandering the hallways of the girls dorm while looking for a particular girl's room with two plates of food. **Hell, that even seems sketchy to me. **Once I find the correct room, I stand there at a loss of what I'll do or say.

**Just breathe deep and dive in. **I try juggling the food around so I can knock, but the plates are too cumbersome. I eventually just holster the plates and kick the door a couple of times with my prosthetic. Behind the door I hear a yelp of surprise.

**Oops. Great, another thing to apologize** **for.**

A few moments later the door cracks open. Between the gape I can see the familiar violet eye staring back at me. Hanako's hair is slightly disheveled, a sign that she didn't seem to bother brushing it. From the head down flows a long pink gown to which I frown at. **Is she sleeping in a dress or something? **Her eye widens in recognition, but instantly bows her head to avoid my gaze. I frown. She always did try to hide her face, but she never out right avoided my gaze when we confirmed my friendship.

"Hey Hanako."

She keeps her gaze fixed to the floor and begins to rub her arm nervously. "H-h-hi R-Ryan..."

Silence ensues, both of us unsure how to proceed. I decide to take the initiative and hold the plates of food out so Hanako can see. "Sorry about the door, but my hands are kinda full. I brought some food. You wanna go to the tearoom and eat or something?"

Hanako lowers her head more, seemingly shrinking herself more within herself. "I-I d-don't know...I-I kinda j-j-just want to b-be alone, ok-okay?"

I frown. "Hanako please, I've haven't seen you in days. I just want to talk okay?"

The door begins to inch closer to shutting, the violet eye looking further away. "Ryan...p-please...j-ju-just leave m-me alone..." And with that the door quietly shuts. I can just make out a quiet sob from behind the wooden frame.

**I didn't go through this much trouble just to give up now. **"Hanako, we need to talk. I haven't seen you in days and it's starting to freak me out a bit. I know you want to be alone but all I want is just to make sure your okay. So I'm not going to leave until you come out so we can talk. Or at the very least just let me in. Either way I'm not leaving you." With that, I lean my back on the wall from the door and wait.

I don't have to wait long. I can hear slight breathing breathing from behind the door, evidently her waiting for me to leave. After about five minutes of waiting I'm rewarded with a slight creaking from the door. Hanako's eye pokes out between the crack. I smile reassuringly. "Friends don't leave that easily."

Just beyond the crack I can see her mouth the word 'friends'. She then suddenly withdraws into her room. I hear some shuffling about and worry that she will shut the door on me again, but my fears dissolve as I see Hanako open the door wider, allowing me in. I step inside and take in the sights.

To say that Hanako's room is bare would be an understatement. Other than a few assorted books, there is little to no personal touch to her room. Her walls are still the barren bland gray/peach colour that adorned my walls when I first came here. Even the furniture is bland, with little to no personal items shown. My eyes are drawn to a small green figure on the desk. A small porcelain doll watches us from her vigil at the desk, wear a bright green dress, blue eyes and long blond hair flowing around her shoulders. I give a shutter, remembering the collection my sister had that would stare unblinkingly from their shelves. **God, those things give me the creeps. **I turn to Hanako, who has donned a fluffy red housecoat over her pink dress, which I now come to understand is a sleeping gown. She still gazes at the floor, quietly rubbing her arm. I hold out a bowl of food for her, luckily still warm. She gingerly takes it from my hands and gives her thanks barely above a whisper. She sets herself down on her desk chair, while I pull up an extra folding chair from the corner. With that we quietly pick away at out lunch.

Never has silence been more awkward than it was now. We were always quite in each others company, but that was more of consent in enjoying each others company. What had happened between us with what I said drove a wedge, one born of one sentence that I said in complete ignorance to Hanako's situation. I knew in my head that there was no way I could have known. Other than my brief interlude about my family after our trip to the Shanghai, we had never mentioned our pasts, and I was more than happy to keep it that way. I had one too many skeletons in my closet that I never wanted in the light of day. Better to forget and live on I had thought. Yet here I sit, across from a girl whose very face is a constant reminder of the pain and loss I had only just heard of, never able to forget what she lived through. I knew there was nothing I could say nor do to help her face her demons, but I was damned if I was going to let her face them without help, or to let her know that there is always help from her.

I stab down at a large hunk of chicken and leave my fork pierced through. I can't bring myself to look at her as I ready myself. "I-I didn't know..."

All movement from Hanako stops, leaving her gazing down at her food. I can only hear the faintest whisper. "L-L-Lilly t-told y-you?"

"Only the basic concept. That they...they uh...yea, and I guess that it left you with y-your...uh...you know."

"M-my scars..." she replies.

Silence again ensues, neither of us sure how to proceed. This is foreign territory for both of us. My head runs with dozens of possibilities of what I could say, each seeming more likely to cause more harm. Eventually Hanako takes the initiative, her reply barely a whisper.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ryan. I-I-I sh-should never h-have r-ran out like that..."

I held up my hand, signalling her to stop. "Hanako, there is nothing to apologize for. I...I can't know exactly what your going through, but I do know that it can't be easy. I just want you to know that I'm still your friend, and I'm here to help."

Hanako slowly raises her head and looks directly at me. Her one visible eye stares into mine, which begins to slowly narrow. "You c-can't help me Ryan. N-no one can."

I'm visibly taken aback at how direct she was. "T-th-that's not true Hana..."

"Stop. I know I'm b-broken and all y-you want to do is f-fix me. Fix th-the poor girl who can't even t-talk to people. Well you can't, s-so d-don't bother." Her voice is harsh, grating with hate at each word, though I can't figure out who the hate it directed at.

I grip the plate tightly, my hand shaking slightly and numbness creeping up my arm. **Great, not fucking now. **I take a deep breath to try and calm myself, but it's not an easy feat. I speak to her in an oddly calm voice. "Your not broken, Hanako. Not by a long shot."

Hanako suddenly stands up, fists balled up in anger. "And who are you to s-say if I am or not?! Who are you w-walk in here unwanted and tell me what I am and am not?! Who are you to walk into MY life and start acting as though you understand?! WHO?!"

I bolt up as well, all sense of calm thrown out the window. "I'M YOUR GODDAMN FRIEND, THAT'S WHO! AND IF YOUR BROKEN, THEN I SURE AS HELL AM TOO!"

**...Shit.**

We stand there, staring at each other, eyes narrowed in anger. My arm is now twitching quite a bit, but I could care less. Stress was never good for my condition, and it seems I just decided to jump in the deep end of it. I breathe heavily from the shouting, and realized I just yelled at one of my only friends here. I want to apologize profusely, but I decide against it for this moment. I hated the shame she felt for herself, knowing all too well how much it will bend you on your knee and make curl up in a ball to cry forever.

But that wasn't her.

That wasn't me.

Bent, but never broken.

Not yet anyway.

Hanako blinks away a few tears from her eyes. I'm not sure if I should go to her or leave, so I stay rooted to the spot. Slowly her features soften. She shifts her feet and rub her forearm nervously, but will continues to look at my face. Slowly she asks "What do you mean?"

I reply curtly, not sure where this is going. "What?"

"What do you mean, when you said you were broken too?"

**Well, you knew this was coming, one way or another. **I sigh and motion for her to take a seat. She slowly sits back down on her bed, food forgotten. I pick up the folding chair I pushed away and set it back up so I can sit directly in front of her. I give her my full attention as I'm sure I have hers now.

"So...a couple of months ago I was in an accident. Me and my best friend. We were on our way to the movies. I can't even remember what movie it was, just something we really wanted to see. She was driving, me riding shotgun. Then..." I stop briefly for a moment, trying hard not to breakdown, at least not in front of Hanako. "Then a car smashed into us, into the passenger side. The driver was drunk and didn't even see the red light. I took the brunt of the crash and lost my leg because of it."

Hanako keeps staring at me, her gaze unwavering. "A-and y-your friend?"

I look back into her eyes. I don't answer, but my expression easily tells her the answer. I sigh and look down, not wanting to see her expression.

"They told me she died instantly, so at least she wasn't suffering. The few months I spent recovering, not allowed to go anywhere, even if I were able. I missed her funeral because I couldn't even walk out the door. I was...I was so mad at myself. I keep running that night through my head, thinking of anything I could have done differently, even if it wasn't my fault. In the end, it didn't matter. One of my closest friends was dead, and there wasn't anything I could've done to prevent it. It ate me...knowing that I was helpless. Even when I learned to walk on a prosthetic, I still felt empty." I pause, not sure if I should continue or not. **Does she really need to know more? Do I really need to tell her?**

Hanako continues to look at me, her violet eyes softly looking at me. She softly asks "And then?"

I sigh. **In for a penny, in for a pound. **"Th-that's when...the complications arose."

"C-complications?"

Keeping my eyes glued to the floor, I turn my head to the left and bring my hand up, slightly parting the hair on my hairline on the back of my neck. Lying beneath is a long, jagged scar running about four inches down the side over my hear to the middle. Only the very tip escapes past my hair line, making it hard to see with short hair, and almost impossible to find when my hair grows longer. While fully healed, it still remains as red as the day I first received it. I trace along the line with my finger, showing Hanako.

"When the driver...when he h-hit me, there was a bit of debris flying around. Mostly glass and plastic. I had quite a few scars running on the right side of my face, although they're fully healed and pretty much gone. "Th-this however," I trace the scar "was made from some metal that broke through the window. I was...let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight. After a few months, I started have these...seizures I guess. It first started with my hand just twitching, or I suddenly kick out for no reason. It was when I dropped in the middle of the hallway and started writhing that got the doctors to do some tests. Apparently the metal just... I don't know, somehow messed up my spine, so my brain can't interpret signals from my body. It kinda overloads and I will twitch, or shake, or have a full on body seizure if it's bad enough. This is the reason I'm here, why I'm at Yamaku."

I sigh a long deep breath. "I never asked for this, and God only knows how much I prayed to change it. I could live without a leg, would even gladly give another just to have my friend back. But it's the goddamn seizures that kill me. Never in control, not fully. Always worried if something will happen and I become even more injured. It's...it's something I just want to hide, d-deep down inside where no one can find it, where no one can see...how scared I actually am..."

I look back at Hanako. She remains silent, her expression oddly blank, but thoughtful. I blink my eyes, trying to vanquish and tears I may have inadvertently formed.

"W-why are you telling me this?"

I lean back in my chair, suddenly exhausted from the events. "I-I guess I wanted to tell you so...so that you'd know you weren't alone. I know it's not the same story, and I couldn't possibly know what you went through, but that doesn't mean I don't understand. I know what it's like losing someone, feeling like there's nothing to grab unto, that no matter what you do, nothing will change what happened. Wanting to hide away from people so they never see what makes us truly hurt. But maybe...maybe we can help each other get better."

"Y-you never g-got b-better?" Hanako whispers.

I sigh. "No. No, I still have a lot of things I need to work through. I may not be 'broken' as you so eloquently put it, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a mess. But that doesn't mean that we can't help each other, right? Whole 'misery loves company thing?'

Hanako nods slightly, and for the briefest moment I swear I saw the ghost of a smile on her lips. "I suppose..."

I suddenly stand up, my flesh knee cracking from the sudden motion after our conversation. "Look, I'll leave you be so you can think things through, but I promise I'm always around if you wanna talk. Just let me know and I'll be there." With that I turn around and begin to walk to the door, having said my piece.

I suddenly feel something clasp unto my hand. I whir about and see Hanako holding my hand firmly. Before I can even react, she wraps her arms around my shoulders and holds herself tight against my chest. I tower over her 5`3 frame, making her seem frail against my tall stature, but even still I'm still taken aback by the sudden contact and strength Hanako displays. After a few moments she tears herself away, blushing profusely and avoiding eye contact. I couldn't help but do the same.

"T-th-thank you Ryan... for b-being my friend."

"Uh...y-your welcome."

She silently walks over to a chest of drawers, and after much rummaging pulls out something, to which she deftly clutches to her chest. She turns back to me, eyes giving me a questioning look. "Do y-you want to play a game?" She holds out the item, displaying a finely crafted chess board.

I can't help genuinely smiling as big as I can muster. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess and chatting. It was oddly quiet and calm considering the commotion outside with the ongoing festivities going well into the evening. We mostly made small talk about what she missed in the last few days, as well as books we had gone through. I wanted to avoid talking about our histories, and I was glad she felt the same way. I asked if she wanted to step out for a bit and see Lilly, but she quietly refused, quietly stating she'd rather just be here with me for now. I remember how she acted with the crowds when we first hung out alone and begin to understand her reasoning. Constantly scared about how people perceive her scars in just a classroom, a field full of them would absolutely terrify her. I nod and keep playing. I lose almost every game, and only am able to make one tie, but I still enjoy our quiet time together, realizing how much I missed our interactions.

We play well into the evening, but still everyone outside is enjoying themselves. I quickly run out and grab some food for both of us. While running back, I notice a lot of people sitting around rather than walking the grounds to the stalls. I knock back on Hanako's door, thankfully with a still empty hallway. She pulls open the door and I notice she moved the small table we played chess on and place the two chairs facing out the window. I close the door with my foot and hand Hanako her sushi package, while I grasp my hamburger lovingly , ecstatic I was able to find some familiar food. I nod at the chairs. "What's with the chairs Hanako? You don't want to play any more chess?"

She looks sheepishly at the chairs. "I t-thought y-you might want t-to...w-watch the f-fireworks...with m-me."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Fireworks? Here? With y-you?"

My surprise inadvertently sends Hanako reeling. "Wellyoudon'thavetoIjustthoughtit'dbeniceandthere' sfireworkseveryyearand..."

I keep shaking my hand, trying to calm her down. "Hanako, please calm down! Of course I want to watch them with you!"

This instantly calms her down, though her cheek take on that familiar hue of embarrassment that is common for her. I quietly walk over with her and both sit close beside each other, eating our meals and staring out into the night.

After about 20 minutes, the first missile is sent into the air, which promptly explodes and showers the sky with red sparkly dust. The crowd outsides 'ooohs' and 'aahs' at the appropriate times, with myself and Hanako joining in. The angle isn't the best, and we could certainly get a better view from outside, but being here with Hanako still makes it wonderful. I can't help but glance over at her. She stares out the window into the night sky, eyes with rap delight as the colourful explosions cascade hues across her delicate features. The rapt delight over the fireworks she displays spreads a smile over my face. Eventually the fireworks end, and everyone below happily finds their way back to their cars, happy with the days events. Me and Hanako still continue to sit, enjoying the quiet camaraderie after the days event. I stifle a yawn and I glance over at my watch and realize it has gotten quite late.

I turn around to say my goodbyes, but only find Hanako already half dozed off and barely conscious. "C'mon sleepy-head, you need some rest." to which she gives a half-hearted reply of resistance. I gently grab her shoulders and lead her quietly over to her bed without any resistance. She lays quietly on her bed and I pull the covers over her slight frame. She quietly begins to doze off as I'm about to leave before I hear her quietly mumbling. "R-Ryan...?"

"Yea?"

"C-could you turn on my alarm p-please?"

I smile at the implications of the request. She wouldn't ask to turn it on unless she had a reason to, and that could hopefully mean she's ready to return to class again. I walk over and fumble at the controls before I eventually figure out and turn off her alarm system. I place the clock down and steal one last glance at Hanako. She looks entirely peaceful, and a slight smile traces over their face. My smile broadens as I try to quietly make my way out the door, although my artificial limb still makes quite a bit of noise. I gently close the door and walk down the hallway, wanting to leave before any of the dorms residents return.

As I jaunt my way down the steps outside, I see Lilly walking in the opposite direction, looking absolutely exhausted. It seems the festival has exhausted everyone's energy. I toy with the idea of talking to her about the days events, but seeing her groggily close the door behind dismisses that notion. I that gait my way back to my dorm, where I catch myself absentmindedly toying with the scar on my neck and thinking of the days events. I try to remember each detail of our time, but I can't help but focus on the memory of Hanako's smile as I agreed to play chess. That smile I've now grown to treasure.

"Yea, she's definitely worth the effort." I whisper, climbing the stairs to my dorm.

* * *

**_Holy crap this chapter was a nightmare to write. Mostly cause it involved a lot of emotional backdrop which I don't feel completely confident in writing as well as it being the longest chapter yet, but I think it turned out okay. Just let me know what you guys think. Lately I've realized the last few chapters are making me depressed so I think I'm going to have some fun with the next chapter. Maybe introduce somebody sorely missed. *wink wink nudge nudge*_**

**_Hugo V: Thank you sir! You are truly a gentleman and a scholar. I hope to give you more chapters to make you laugh out loud again!  
_**


	12. Chapter 12: Crazy Or Kenji?

**Beneath These Scars **

**Chapter 12**

I sometime wonder to myself how I got to where I am. Did I ever do anything that would make some grand deity angry to take my leg away? Did I somehow redeem myself in some inexplicable way to be able to make friends with Hanako and Lilly? Or is it that whatever bearded man in the sky just likes to screw with people sometimes just for fun. I start leaning to the last hypothesis as my window is being clanked against by small soup cans on strings, being dangled from the window above me. Each can has different coloured scotch tape strapped to it, all labeled with their own strange warning system.

_Green: All clear. Avoid ladies restrooms.  
_

_Yellow: Spies lurking about. Ware the shopping talk._

_Orange: Possible attack. Load up on beans._

_ Red: Full scale war. Turn back the feminists tide._

_Black: Call for cookies. Keep up your manly strength.  
_

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. **This is not turning out to be a fun day****.**

* * *

Class began without any earnest to start. Everyone was still drained from the previous days activities. No one was socializing, which was a little odd. Even Misha was more subdued than usual. I was pleasantly surprised however to find Hanako in her usual spot, face deeply buried in a book as was her custom. I took my usual spot next to her, which caused her to look in my direction.**  
**

"H-hi Ryan."

"Hey Hanako. Sleep well?"

"I guess. How about you?"

I frown. "Not really. I think the guy above my room is on some kind of... crap, whaddaya call it?" I snap my fingers until the words come to mind. "Nocturnal! Yeah, that's it! He just kept pacing around up there, maybe moving stuff, just making lots of noise. I think I got...maybe five hours?"

Hanako frowns. "Are you okay? You l-look pretty tired."

I smile and wave my hand. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just don't be surprised to hear my head smack against the desk in exhaustion, okay?"

We share a small laugh, but Mutou walks into the class and vanishes any more attempts at conversation. He starts the class right away with a long winded discussion on the next subjects we'll be covering in the next few weeks. After going over basic formulas, he gives us more than a dozen papers to work out amongst ourselves. As we begin to start the work load, Mutou plops himself down on his desk and works on his own work.

The morning passes by the very slowly at a dull pace. The new material is challenging enough that it engages my entire attention, but is tedious and long to find the simple answers I need to attack the main problem. I keep glancing at the clock, hoping by some sheer force of luck that it'll magically speed the time to lunch. After the seventh try, I give up on any hope of that happening. Eventually my prayers are answered (eventually) with the sweet ring of the lunch bell. I practically leap out of my seat, anxious to get out. I realize however I've completely forgotten about Hanako. I wait outside the door and when she finally meets me outside I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, I think my brain would've melted if I was in there a second longer."

Hanako gives me a small chuckle and we walk down the hallway towards our tearoom.

Lunch was pleasant enough. Lilly was already setting up tea by the time me and Hanako arrived. She looked just as exhausted as the rest of the school, but instantly perked at the sound of our voices. I dove into some left-over burgers I saved from the previous night with wild abandon, while both Lilly and Hanako daintily picked at microwaved rice bowls. We mostly made small chat about how Lilly's day went during the festival. It sounded frazzling how much work she put into the day, only to have to come back the next day for classes. I would have just as likely called quits and slept for the day. It amazed me how much dedication she puts into something she seems to care about, just like with Hanako.

Unfortunately our brief reprieve was short lived as the time grew closer to go back to class. Lilly gently pulls me aside while Hanako busies herself with washing the teapot. "I want to thank you for helping Hanako. I didn't think she would be about again this soon."

"To be honest, me neither. Just glad I could help." I reply.

"Can I ask what you two talked about?"

I frown, not sure what do say. "Well...I...if you don't mind, I think I'd just rather keep that between ourselves."

"Of course." Thankfully left her questioning at that, which I was thankful for. Me and Hanako shared and intimate moment about my past, and I didn't feel the need to go talking about to without her consent as well. After a quick clean-up, we parted ways to our respective classrooms.

If I had thought that the worse was over with the morning, I was sorely mistaken. Mutou gave a long winded speech about the previous weeks work would tie into our next topic and the overview on what we would be learning. Just when I was seriously considering if I could get away with sleeping in class, I'm jerked out of that notion when Mutou pulls out more individual work for us to spend the afternoon on, assigning the rest as homework for tomorow. I groan internally and begrudgingly begin the work once the worksheets were passed to me.

Eventually the clocks seemed prudent to finally answer my prayers as the bells ring. If it was a rush to leave for lunch, the clamor around me could only be described as a stampede. A couple of students even get momentarily stuck in the doorway, making me smirk as I pack my bag. I turn to Hanako, who looks equally as exhausted from the dullness of the class as I am. "You have much work left?"

"Y-yes. You?"

"More than I'd ever care to look at. Want to go to the library and work together?"

Hanako gives me an even look. "I-I can't. I-I've got someplace t-to b-be..."

I furrow my brow. I was never really aware that Hanako had activities that were related to people other than me or Lilly. "Oh? You gonna go with Lilly or something?"

She shakes her head as her gaze slowly descends to the floor, cheeks beginning to redden. "N-no...I-I've g-got..." She takes a small deep breath, then looks back at me. "I g-go to th-therapy."

I nod in understanding. Considering the implications of what just happened over the last few days, and the fact that I've been told it can be a normal occurrence, I'm not surprised that she would need counseling. The doctors even tried to make it a selling point to me when first talking about Yamaku. While I took the chance to go for educational and medical purposes, I remained resolute in not seeing some shrink. I never liked the idea of some random stranger probing my thoughts. The only help I would want from was someone I could trust.

I give Hanako a reassuring smile. "It's okay Hanako. I'm probably too tired to be much of good company anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

She smiles and gives me a nod. "O-okay Ryan. See you tomorrow."

"See ya Hanako." I give her a wave and gait my way out the door.

The hallways were barren of all people as I made my way to the common door. I decide to go to my dorms to accomplish my homework. A can of soda and some leftover noodles as a snack sounded like a small slice of heaven before the task ahead, so I rush my steps to speed my progress. The sun shines brightly in my eyes as I open the door outside, nearly blinding me. I try to blink away the spots in my eyes when a figure suddenly rams into my chest.

"OOF!" I stagger back a few steps, but luckily the new absorption withing my prosthetic and my natural bulk keeps me from tripping over. The same can't be said for the figure as he reels back and lands hard on his behind, luckily not falling down the steps. Several books fly out of his arms and scatter around the steps.

I rub the dull ache in my chest. "Shit, sorry man. I didn't see you there. You alright?" I offer out my hand.

The guy grasps my hand and I pull him up. "It's alright dude, I'm made of tougher stuff than I look, or at least I think I look. Kinda hard to tell sometimes."

I ponder at the odd statement as I take in the person in front of me. He wears a standard school uniform, complete with full dress coat. **How can this guy stand being in that? It's pretty much summer for friggin' sake. **What also boggles my mind is the full red and yellow scarf wrapped fully around his neck. Thick, black hair tops his narrow head, tousled and misshapen without any form of decent grooming within it. Large, thick glasses cover his eyes so completely that I have to squint just to get any indication that there are eyes staring back at me. He suddenly leans forward, inspecting me with his small, beady eyes in an odd inspection.

Taken aback, I start to lean away. "Uh...what are you doing?"

Satisfied, the strange boy pulls back. "Just making sure your not a spy."

"A spy?"

"Yea man, they're everywhere. They got the whole damn school tapped, but they're easy to spot once you know what your looking for!"

He leans down and starts picking up his fallen books. I follow suit, wanting to be politeafter knocking him over. **Let's just hurry this up. I ****want to get back to my room.** He then points one of his books in my general direction. "So what's your name dude?"

"Ryan. Ryan Getler."

"The names Kenji. Nice to meet ya." He then furrows his brow. "What kind of name is Ryan? You sure your not a spy?"

I furrow my brow. "N-no, I'm fairly certain I'm not."1

Kenji waves his hand. "Well, maybe you are. They have ways of making you do their dirty work without you ever knowing it!"

**Okay, now I REALLY want to get to my room.**

Finally finished with the task, I hand the books back to Kenji, who piles them amongst the already large pile in his hands. "Thanks man. You be careful out there!" With that, he pushes his way through the doors into the main hallway.

**Man, what's up with that guy?** I shake the thought out of my head and begin walking down the steps to my dorm. The walk itself it peaceful enough, and my eyes finally get used to the bright sun, even if it's for the briefest of times considering the amount of work ahead of me. As I mull over how I should attack my workload, a hand suddenly grasps my shoulder, causing me to jump. I whirl around to see the same bespectacled boy from earlier, this time without any books in hand.

"Goddammit man, don't do that!" Kenji screams. "You nearly scared the crap out of me!"

I scratched my neck in confusion. "Your the one who suddenly grabbed me."

"Well I can't just let you go off without knowing about the evil lurking about!"

**Okay, this guy is starting to weird me out. **I hold up my hands. "Listen, I don't know what your talking about, but I've got a really big amount of work ahead of me, so I gotta go get started on that. See ya." I then turn around and continue to walk to the dorms, hoping Kenji doesn't follow me.

I curse internally as I hear his footsteps fall behind me. He then pulls himself up besides. "Man, homework isn't going to count for much after the invasion."

"What invasion?" I reply, then instantly berate myself. **This is not going to be good.**

"Invasion from the feminists! They're everywhere, plotting to take over the world, and only the most stalwart of manly men like you and me can stop them!"

**See? Told you. **I groan and pinch the bridge of my eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life! The female agenda has been pushed into male society for years now. Only a few seem to have spotted their attempts and do what they must to stem the pink tide!"

I quicken my pace, wanting more than anything to be away from him. He also quickens his pace. "That...sounds really stupid, I gotta say."

Kenji suddenly whips in front of me and blocks my path. "Then your not opening your eyes. Dude, the signs are everywhere, you just gotta know where to look."

I roll my eyes. "Uh-huh, alright what signs then?"

Kenji adjusts his glasses with a triumphant smirk. "Well, my sources tell me that they've begun mobilizing their forces for actually combat training. Of course, the 'fairer sex' doesn't have the drive to learn to use actual weapons. They've begun training only using bows and arrows, but can still become a formidable force."

It takes me a moment for my brain to register what he just said. I then start laughing as I side-step around Kenji and continue down the pathway to the doors. Kenji quickly follows behind.

"Dude, this is no laughing matter..."

"Of course it is! That's no army!"

"And what makes you so sure? My sources..."

"Are full of crap, if they exist at all! I'm the one teaching archery, not some feminist leader!"

Kenji seems taken aback at my statement. "B-but the army..."

"Is nothing more than four people, including myself, shooting some bows every now and then, and only one of them is a girl. So you might wanna find some other crazy conspiracy." With that, I rush slightly to the doors and push my way through. I gait faster, hoping to get to my room before Kenji knows which room I'm in.

No such luck as I see him rush towards me out of the corner of my eye. "So maybe I'm wrong about the recent mobilization, but the invasion will still happen!"

"Yea, sure thing buddy." I reply, sarcasm pouring out from my voice. I pull out my key and crank it through the hole.

"Look, you need to prepare. I'll help you out with an early warning system, just in case."

"Oh please don't. I want to part of this crazy scheme you got going on here." I finally push through the door and enter quickly, leaving Kenji out in the hallway.

"Don't worry Ryan, you'll thank me when it begins."

"Doubt it." I then quickly shut the door and lock it for good measure.

Turning to my room, I let out a long breath, glad to be back within my familiar walls. While it may not be home, it's the one place here that I feel is my own, where I can fully relax. I unbutton a few buttons to let my chest breathe while deciding to get a head start on my work. I pull out the various books and pile the up on my desk. I crack open a can of warm lemonade, take a long gulp, and sit down on my wheelchair to begin the task at hand.

About an hour goes by and I only estimate that I finished about a third of the work. **This is inhumane levels of work.** **There should be a law against this.** All the while I hear pacing and random exclamations from upstairs, beginning to irritate me. Suddenly the noise stops, and I give a small smile at the moment of quiet as I finish up a difficult problem.

Suddenly, I hear a loud clang from my window. The suddenly noise causes me to suddenly pull back, startled at the noise. I pull back to hard, as the wheels pivot and I come crashing down on my back snapping my head against the floor. While carpeted, the floor still smacks my head fairly hard.

"MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I yell as I clutch my head in my hands. The sharp pain eventually subsides into a dull ache. I pull myself up and look out the window. Hanging from some strings are five soup cans, all but two still coated in what looks like beans, which leaves small platters on my window. I walk over and pull open the window, noting that each can is labeled with a different coloured tape.

**The friggin' hell? 'Call for cookies'? What sort of fucking shit is this?**

I lean out the window and look up. The strings lead up to dangle from the window above mine, where a familiar and very unwanted sight greets me.

"Kenji, the hell was this for?" I shout and hold one of the cans up.

Kenji peers down more, trying to see what I'm holding. I leans so far I almost expect him to fall over and right on top of me. He then raises his eyebrows once he recognizes the object in my hand. "Oh yea, sorry. Next time I'll give you a heads up man. Anyway it's a feminist level system, like what America uses for terrorists. Pretty smart, huh?"

I sigh. "No Kenji, it's not. You got beans all over my window."

"Sorry, was kinda in a rush to get it finished for you." He then empathizes his point with a loud belch, to which he shakes his fist in the air. "Hear that?! That is the sound of freedom, you damn feminist bastards!"

I groan, not wanting to point out the obvious to him. "Kenji, just reel these things back up. I'm really in no mood right now."

Kenji shakes his head. "No can do friend-in-arms. We're in this together, and us buds need to watch each others backs. Don't worry man, I'm here for you." He then pulls his head back into his room and shuts his window.

"Oh, now this is going to be annoying." I mutter silently. I look around the room and find a small Swiss Army knife from my archery kit bag. I pull out the knife and cut the cans from the strings. I throw the cans into my garbage pail. I saunter back to my desk, pull up my wheelchair, and plop myself down to begin on my work anew, desperately trying not to think of how else Kenji might decide to help me.

* * *

**_So, a chapter with Kenji, everyone's favorite resident crazy. I always thought it weird that everyone character I've read (canon and fanfic included) tried to humor Kenji with his feminists theories, so I wanted to try and make something different in terms of reaction. More so that Ryan openly tells Kenji he's nuts rather than just go along. Course Kenji is Kenji, and not even our resident OC can steer him away from his deranged path. Ah well, more randomness will ensue, I promise you that. Maybe with water ballons filled with Kool-aid.  
_**

**_Yeah Way: Thanks for the advice. Always appreciated, of course I only want praise and no actual criticism. Me being a petty sumabitch and all, I shall plot your eternal demise until your nothing but a husk of a man slowly wishing for a shallow grave. Toodles ;)_**


End file.
